Pikachu Diaries!
by shibara1310
Summary: A girl with her pet Pikachu who has the FFVII cast as her imaginary friends as she's on the verge of being insane...
1. Mountain Dew

Shibara1310 enters the special room for authors and special guests only, reading in her book, which she is overly obsessed about. Chewing her nails, Shibara sat in the chair centered in the middle of the dark room with the spotlight shining upon her. Suddenly, she shook out from her reverie…

Shibara closed her book: Oh hello! Today we are doing something different! We are going to do a series of commentary with our favorite Final Fantasy characters! Introducing…

Shibara fumbled through the script, checking off the names as she read them out.

Shibara: Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, Aeris, Kadaj, Vincent, Reno, Yuffie, and last but not least, Genesis! Of course, people who never seen or heard of Crisis Core would not know Genesis…Let's just say that he's best friends with Sephiroth! Easy as that! And we might hear from forgiven4ever! Now, this series will have nothing to do with the game or the movie! Okay…maybe a little…but yes, anyways, the Disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own__ Picachu,__ Final Fantasy 7, the spin offs, or any of the characters involved. Now, let the randomness begin!_

* * *

Mountain Dew and Poptarts

Shibara: POPTARTS!

Zack: Excuse me?

Shibara: I dunno, what?

Cloud:…you said 'poptarts' out of the blue…

Shibara: I know!

Cloud:…why?

Shibara: I dunno…hey, you're hair is gravity defying-ly!

Cloud:…

Shibara:…okay, well, the reason I said that was because I just found out something!

Zack: What?

Shibara: I can't find my Picachu!

Zack tries to hide suspicious look while Cloud scratches his head. Unfortunately, for the two best friends, Shibara noticed.

Shibara, enraged: WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PICACHU?!?!?!

Zack crosses his arms: I have no clue what you're talking about.

Shibara: Oh, come on, it wasn't my fault the thing chased you around awhile back! You insulted him!

Zack: I swear, that thing is rabid…hey Cloud, you know where Aeris is?

Cloud:….Last time I heard, she was dead. Why don't you keep up with your girlfriends instead of relying on your 'best buddy' to keep up? I mean, ….blabber blabber….

Zack:…did I say something?

Shibara: Nope. It's just that Cloud is jealous!

Cloud: I am NOT!

Shibara: Are too!

Cloud: NOT!

Shibara: TOO TOO TOO times infinity! There! Beat that! Nyah!

Cloud:……

Zack: Eh, whatever, I can date Cissnei if I can't find Aeris…

Aeris: How dare you?...:SLAP:

Shibara: Ouch, that must've hurt…okay, this is really boring…I KNOW!

Aeris:…what?

Shibara: We can answer fan mail!

Zack:…do you even _have_ fan mail?

Shibara:…oh wait…no, I don't…dammit!

Genesis enters room: Did you just swear?

Shibara blushes: Oh what? No! I, um, sneezed…

Aeris: Bless you.

Shibara double takes: Okay, let's discuss school! I will go over my problems in school and you guys can help me out!

Genesis: Sure…whatever…

Shibara: EEECCCHHH!!!!! LABYBUGS!!!!!

Cloud:…..excuse me?

Shibara: There were ladybugs on the top of my head.

All: ……O.o….

Shibara: Hey! Don't look at me like that! So anyways, there's this girl at my school who is a total bitch and she's flirting with my ex boyfriend and I don't know what to do……and she's sleeping around with other guys and skipping classes and not getting in trouble and my ex boyfriend pretends he hates her, but in reality he's dating her, and I just don't know what to do!

All:….

Aeris: You should talk to her about it! And take back your ex boyfriend!

Zack: What? I never did anything like that!

Aeris: Oh yeah! What about you and Cloud? Why is he so jealous when you start talking about me? It's pretty obvious!

Shibara slaps Aeris. Everybody stares.

Shibara: We will _not _talk about Yaoi pairings in my stuff, understand?

Aeris: Whimpers…

Shibara: Good. Anybody else?

Cloud: The reason I'm so jealous is because I love you!

Shibara: Huh, me, Cloud?...:Looks hopeful:

Cloud: No! I love Aeris!

Aeris blushes. Zack looks pissed: Oh yeah? You better take that back!!!

Shibara stops fight: Guys! Settle down! We're trying to talk over my problems.

Zack: Okay…well, I think you should forgive your ex boyfriend and beat the hell outta that #$#!

Shibara: How dare you swear?

Zack: You do it all the time…

Shibara: Shut up…Anyways, Cloud?

Cloud stares at Aeris: ……..

Shibara: Okay, he's obviously not answering…how about…Reno?

Enter Reno…fangirls go SQUEE!!!

Reno: Yo, I think you should, like, ignore her, yo, like you know what I mean, yo?

Shibara: I totally get it, yo, man…Yuffie?

Yuffie: MATERIA! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!

Shibara:….yeah….Okay, Vincent?

Vincent: Whatever….walks out of the room…Yuffie follows…

Aeris: I didn't notice him there?

Shibara: Of course not, he's like a vampire.

Aeris slaps Shibara.

Shibara: What? That wasn't a bad remark…Sephiroth?

Sephiroth walks in, Aeris clutches onto Zack's arm: EEEK!

Sephiroth ignores the Cetra: I say you kill her!

Shibara: How awful…hmm…but coolness! That's added on my list!

Genesis: I agree with Sephiroth.

Shibara drools. Genesis looks worried. Shibara snaps out of it: Um, well, anyways, let's discuss my life.

Reno: Is it really all about you, yo?

Shibara: YES! It's _my _story, you imbecile, drunken son of a bitch!

Zack: Wow, she's mad…

Shibara: I am not! I'm just PMS-ing.

All of the guys look uncomfortable. Shibara shrugs: Anyways, what time is it?

Cloud: I think it's around 2 in the morning.

Shibara: Oh…

Cloud: So…why aren't you asleep?

Shibara: It isn't my fault! I had too much Mountain Dew today!

Aeris: Where did you get Mountain Dew? Your parents don't buy soft drinks.

Shibara: Genius, I went to school today! They have a drink machine!

Aeris: Oh…

Shibara: Yeah…I'm bringing sexy back…yeah! Those mother------ don't know how to act! Yeah!

All: O.o;;

Aeris slaps her: PERVERT!

Shibara: Owwie…

Yuffie: Where's Yazoo?

Shibara: He ain't in here.

Yuffie pouts: Why not? –sniff-

Shibara: Because! I don't like him! Besides, he looks like a tranny…

Sephiroth: Grr…he looks kinda like me…

Shibara: I know.

-recieves evil glare-

Shibara: Um……well, that's it for today! Sorry it was EXCRUITATINGLY boring! I will try better next time! It's just that I am not in a random mood…but, if I have reviews, we can talk about them in my next episode! Sorry, Kadaj wasn't here…he was busy…

Zack: Doing what?

Shibara: Taking a shower…or at least, I think so….

Zack: Oh…You let him use your bathroom?

Shibara thinks for awhile: Yes, something wrong with that?

Zack: Um, ain't there, um, _personal_ stuff in your bathroom?

Shibara: Oh…I didn't think of that…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

Shibara finds her Picachu and in the same day she loses her Special K cereal.


	2. Sexy Turkey

Shibara1310 enters, with her book, into the empty room where the lonesome chair lay in the center in the darkness…_How creepy,_ the young girl thought as she tip toed gently and slowly across the hardwood floor and sat in the chair. Suddenly, the spot light shown.

Shibara: Hello to all! I am back with another chapter! And I hope you remember our wonderful guests…this time, yes, Kadaj _will_ be in here. That spoiled brat…

FanGirls: WE HATE YOU!

Shibara: Shut the ---- up. Anyways, back to my manners…Today we have something special planned! As the characters help me with my sanity, we plan a big event! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **__Shibara1310 does not own Final Fantasy VII, the characters, Picachu, or anything else in here, except for herself and her imagination._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Turkey!

Shibara, excited: GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!

Zack blinks, obviously confused: Um…what?

Shibara: I found my Picachu!

Shibara cuddles the yellow mouse like creature and Zack glares at it suspiciously.

Picachu: Pica-_chuuuu_!!!!

Cloud: Bless you.

Zack: It didn't sneeze.

Cloud: Oh…

Aeris: It's sooooooooo cute! Awee!

Aeris scratches under the chin of Picachu, if he even has one. Picachu takes a bite out of her hand.

Aeris: OW! That-

Shibara: Don't insult Picachu or I'll send Sephy to kill you again!

Sephiroth apparently does not like his new nick name and glares at Shibara.

Zack: Let's change the subject. What was so important about waking up in the middle of the night? There better be a damn good reason!

Shibara: Don't you _dare_ get cocky with me, sir!

Zack cowers and sighs: Sorry…it's just that Aeris broke up with me!

Shibara gives Aeris a death glare: WHAT?!?!?!

Aeris rubs her ears: Could you yell any louder? And yes! Me and Cloud are going out now!

Shibara: First of all, the correct term is 'Cloud and I', you ill-mannered, rude, zincous!

Aeris: Excuse me?

Shibara: I dunno…but anyways, Picachu attack!

Picachu: PICACHU ROAR!!!!!!!!!

Aeris runs away.

Shibara: Don't worry! She'll be back in the next chapter!

Zack: Boo…

Cloud: Phew…

Zack threatens Cloud with his fist.

Shibara: Now boys! It's her fault! Not Cloud's!

Cloud: Yeah, buster!

Shibara: As for you, young man, you have to give me piggy back rides and be my personal chocobo for the day!

Cloud: What the hell?

Shibara: Not today…but yeah!

Cloud:….

Zack grins micheviously: So, anyways, the main thing is…?

Shibara hugs Picachu: Oh yeah! We're all going to hold a Thanksgiving play!

Sephiroth: And what exactly is the point?

Shibara hits him across the head with her book: Because! We need to somehow celebrate the meaning of Thanksgiving! Which is giving thanks unto the High Almighty! And for others…just giving thanks about what you have….and helping others…

Sephiroth:…..

Shibara: Jerk.

Sephiroth: Bitch.

Shibara: PHSYCOPATHIC FREAKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!

Silence…..

Shibara: I need a Mountain Dew…

Reno: No, yo, it's like, 3 in the morning, yo…

Shibara: Like, whatever, yo, I need to keep myself up!

Enter Kadaj with his sexy emo hairstyle. FanGirls: SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Kadaj looks frightened for a second.

Shibara: Don't worry, they can't hurt you. They exist outside of my mind.

Kadaj sneers: Oh….drat….

Genesis: Pssh, yeah, like they would go after you….

Kadaj: Why ever not!?!?!

Genesis: Well, you're uh, kinda girly looking, yeah?

Shibara: Hear, hear…

Kadaj: I resent that!

Sephiroth: Well, it's true…

Yuffie holds onto Sephiroth's arm: Yeah! Nyuk nyuk!

Kadaj groans: Whatever…

Shibara: yeah! Besides, I rather have a handsome man than a sexy one…

Shibara stares at Genesis and Genesis nervously giggles, scratching the back of his head.

Kadaj: Ha! So you admit I'm sexy?

Shibara: Oh gross! Go away, you fog!

Kadaj: What's a fog?

Shibara: It's a name my friend came up with, you fraplester!

Kadaj:….what?

Shibara sighs: A fog is a fag and a dog combined and a fraplester is a fag, rapist molester.

Everyone: ………O.o…….

Shibara: What?

Reno: Heh, that's actually kinda funny, _zutto_…

Genesis: Well, anyways, who's playing who in the play?

Shibara reaches in her pocket and grabs a list: Ah yes…let me say it out loud for all to hear! Wait…where's Vincent?

Zack: I don't know…

Vincent: Here I am…

Shibara: Oh good! Now…Read carefully, my dearly beloved readers! This won't be a play totally…based…on the real story….heh…well, Sephiroth will be playing the main pilgrim dude, Aerith will play his wife…

Cloud: Hey!

Zack: Grumble…

Shibara: Anyways, Zack will play the other pilgrim dude, Cloud will be a random Indian, Vincent will be the head chief, since he's freaky looking…

Vincent:…..

Shibara: Kadaj will be the Indian boy, and me and Genesis will be the people who set the table as a happy couple!

Genesis: ….whatever….

Shibara sighs sadly: Anyways, I won't get my hopes up. Now, there will be no costumes, it's just an example of Thanksgiving! TOADSTOOLS!!!!!

All:…….

Zack: Are you on drugs?

Shibara slaps him: No! I was in a random moment…anyways, Kadaj will be in charge of getting the turkey!

Kadaj: Why?

Shibara: Because I said so. Cloud will get the materials for the Indian headdresses.

Cloud: I thought you said no costumes.

Shibara:…well, we have to determine who's playing what, now isn't that right?

Cloud:…

Zack:…

Reno and Yuffie look confused.

Yuffie: Hey! What about us?

Shibara slaps her forehead: Oh yeah! You guys get to tell the story! Well, actually…you two can be the Indian kids who tell the story…

Reno: Yeah…_zutto_…

Shibara: I think Puss in Boots is a sexier version of Garfield.

Genesis: ……what the ----?

Shibara: Was that outloud?

Genesis: It sounded like it…

Shibara: Oh….sorry….it's just that you remind me of Puss in Boots from Shrek!

Zack snickers. Shibara glares at him.

Genesis: Why?

Shibara: Because you sound like Puss in Boots who lived in Mexico for a few weeks, dressed up as Dracula for Halloween in a drunken manner.

All: O.o….

Cloud: Actually, yeah he does…

Shibara: Now...WHERE'S MY SPECIAL K CEREAL?!?!?!

Everybody:……..

Shibara: Well?!?!

Zack: I _swear_ to God it wasn't me!

Cloud: I don't eat that crap.

Sephiroth: I don't eat at all.

Yuffie: I only eat candy! Nyuk nyuk nyuk! MATERIA!

Reno: I don't even know what that is…

Vincent:…

Aeris from the distance: I don't like cereal!

Kadaj:…..ignores Shibara and the threatening Picachu…

Shibara: Picachu sic 'im!

Picachu: PICA---CHUUUU!!!!!!! –sneeze-

Zack: wow….it really did sneeze this time…

Picachu: ROAR!!!!!!

Kadaj runs off along with Aeris. Shibara rubs her chin and huggles Picachu: They make a cute couple…I wonder…

Cloud slaps Shibara. Genesis slaps Cloud. Zack punches Genesis. Shibara reacts quickly.

Shibara: Cloud, you bitch! Aw, thanks, Genesis, and Zack….you haven't seen the worst of me…

Zack: Uh oh…

Shibara thinks twice on it: Well, that's it for today! In chapter three we'll have the play! Which isn't really a play…but yeah!

Zack chuckles nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter:

Thanksgiving play gone bad.

Note: No, I was not on drugs…or anything….I was just tired and hyper. .


	3. Peacocks and Nightmares

Shibara1310 enters the usual, unoccupied room with her book and this time, however, the lights were on! And she was feeling so happy, but yet sad at the same time. Biting her lip, she opened her book and looked around the room, confused.

Shibara: Yo, what's up, my homies? Okay, yeah, I am feeling all right…actually, quite tired, so if I'm not that random or anything, don't hurt me….Today we have a little skit like thingy. I hope you enjoy! I'll read out the cast later on, but for now we have to do the disclaimer and some announcements…and what's in this chapter. Yes, more than a skit…

Continued: Well, first of all, we are going to discuss the skit, and it's going to be weird. Then, actually, first of all, I tell everybody about my dream that I had. And Genesis gets jealous! Really? No, I lied. Anyways, we talk about a certain review I read the other day and how it pissed me off like Hell, and what happened at school! So it might be a long chapter, it might not…now, the disclaimer:

_**Disclaimer:**__ Shibara1310 does not own Final Fantasy VII, the characters within, Pikachu, and yes, I have been spelling the name wrong, or any other crap that may come up. If I did own FFVII, then Zack would still be alive and so would Kadaj. __Haha._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peacocks and Nightmares

Shibara: Who's ready for the skit?!?!?!

Sephiroth: I sure as Hell ain't…

Shibara: SMACK! How dare you? This is _my_ story and you are going to be in the skit!

Sephiroth:….

Aeris: Why do I have to play his wife? Why can't I play Cloud's wife?

Shibara: Because I said so!

Cloud:…I still don't understand why I'm an Indian…

Shibara: Because I said so….

Genesis: Do I really have to…

Shibara: YES! You do! Now shut up and keep quiet! Gosh…

Genesis: I was gonna ask do I really have to cook the turkey…

Shibara: Oh…no, Kadaj said he already cooked it.

Yuffie: What are my lines? Nyuk nyuk!

Shibara: Just go along with Reno and just tell the basic story of Thanksgiving!

Reno: So, yo, I like, yo, narrate with Yuffie, right, yo?

Shibara:…. You just figured something out! Well, anyways, once…Zack…gets here we'll discuss a few things and then do the play!

Kadaj: Hey, I got the turkey! I'm sooooo happy with my find, it's a surprise and you'll all have to wait until the play!

Shibara: So, you got a real, edible turkey? I thought you cooked a plastic turkey and wanted to see if I wouldn't notice…

Kadaj: No….I got a real one!

Shibara:…Really?

Kadaj: Yeah! It's awesome!

Yuffie: Well, that's great, nyuk, nyuk…

Shibara:…why do you say that?

Yuffie: Because I want to! Nyuk nyuk!

Pikachu: Pika…pika…..pika…..

Aeris: What's wrong with Pikachu?

Shibara: He's pissed that I spelled his name wrong for the first two chapters.

Cloud: That sucks.

Pikachu: SQUEEK! Pikachu!

Cloud:….

Reno: Yo, what is Pikachu gonna do in the play, yo?

Shibara: Like, yo, he's gonna be the audience, yo…

Reno:…oh…yo…

::Enter Zack::

Zack: Hey, do I have to say anything, Shibara?

Shibara ignores the question and rushes over to Zack, hugging his waist and leaning her head against his stomach. There was a quiet moment as Yuffie smiled: Oh how sweet!

Zack: What the hell? Shibara, get off me! What is your problem?

::Shibara burst out crying but remains glued to Zack::

Zack: Um…did I say something bad?

::Enter special quest, Forgiven4ever!::

Forgiven4ever: Yeah, you bastard, have some compassion! She had a horrible nightmare last night and woke up crying! And you know what? It was about you! So at least be nice to her!

Zack blinks and gently hugs Shibara back, not TOO friendly though.

Genesis growls under his breath.

Forgiven4ever: Do I detect a slight jealousy, Genny?

Genesis: NO!

Forgiven4ever: Psshyeah, right…

Reno: So what was the dream about, yo?

Forgiven4ever: She said something about Zack being her cousin and he went off to the army, which I suppose it SOLDIER…And then they emailed a lot, but then he died.

Cloud: He dies anyways…

Aeris slaps Cloud: Stop being mean!

Kadaj: Yeah…

Yuffie: Aw, poor Shibi!

Genesis: And she woke up crying?

4ever: For real!

Genesis: Why?

4ever: I swear, you don't know anything, and you all exist in her mind…_cousin? __Death?_Hello! Our cousin died not too long ago.

Yuffie: Aw! Nyuk!

Sephiroth:…..

Reno: Aw, sorry about that, yo, she never mention that to us, yo…

::Zack and Shibara are still hugging and Aeris and Genesis looks a little impatient::

Genesis: Okay, okay, stop it!

::Shibara pulls away::

Shibara: HOLY CRAP! I got tell you guys what happened at school today! It was awesome!

Aeris: Well, that sure was a quick recovery….

Sephiroth: Yeah…

Kadaj: What happened? And can we hurry up? I wanna eat some turkey!

Shibara hits him: You selfish apivorous zincous!

Kadaj: What the heck does that mean?

Sephiroth looks in Webster Dictionary online from Shibara's computer: An 'apivorous'…it means, 'feeding on bees' and 'zincous' is a mineral…

Kadaj to Shibara: So you just called me a bee-eating mineral?

Shibara: Damn straight, bug eating rock!!

Everyone:……..

Forgiven4ever: That is the strangest thing I have ever heard…::leaves Shibara with her imaginary friends::

Shibara: Okay! Back to the point!

Genesis: And what exactly is the point?

Shibara: What happened at school!

All: Oh…

Shibara: Yeah, anyways, what happened was that Drama Queen at school dressed in something that made her look like an absolute ------! And the principal caught her and she got in trouble! And I hate my ex boyfriend now because today he was acting like an asshole!

Everyone:……O.o…

Genesis: Sounds like a regular day at school to me…

Shibara: But this is different!!!!

Sephiroth: How?

Shibara: Because I go to a Christian school and a regular school day is boring as crap and today was interesting!

Zack: Because your rival was in her usual apparel?

Shibara: No! Because she actually got in deep trouble! It was awesome!

Zack:…I still don't see how that's awesome…

Shibara hits him.

Zack: Hey! Whatever happened to sweet, loving Shibara who gave me free hugs?

Shibara: Shut up, I'm in no mood…

Reno: _Zutto,_ so when's the play?

Shibara: As soon as I make the headdresses…

Cloud:….

Shibara: Cloud…you did get the feathers, right? I told you to get black and white eagle feathers from an old Indian friend of mine in Arizona that cost five dollars each. So, did you get them?

Cloud: I got feathers…

Shibara: You jerk! I wanted _those _feathers!

Cloud hands over a bundle of black feathers…

Shibara: Ooh, these are flippin' sweet! Where'd you get them? They're awfully huge…

Cloud:…..I found them…..

Genesis: Hey, they do look familiar…

Sephiroth: Yeah….

::Cloud runs for it while the two one winged angels chase him::

Shibara: COME BACK HERE!!!! We haven't done the play yet…SETTLE DOWN!!!!!

Zack: Yeah, Shibara will start crying if you don't cooperate!

::Genesis, Cloud and Sephiroth come back with Cloud looking beaten up::

Shibara: Thanks Zack! Anyways, we'll just use these feathers…Now, who are the Indians again? HOLY SH!T!!!!!

Zack: Did you just swear::slaps Shibara::

Shibara: Owwie….yes, I did! Now, has anyone seen Vincent? He's missing! He's suppose to be the main Indian chief!

Everybody:……

Yuffie: You haven't heard, nyuk? Chaos and him were having drinks and Vincent is suffering a hangover.

Shibara:…that's stupid…

Yuffie shrugs: It's true!

Shibara calls Vincent's phone: VINNIE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silence…..

Shibara: I don't give a f--- that you have a migraine, I said to be here for the skit, now, come here NOW.

Yuffie scratches her chin: Maybe we should have someone else do the Indian chief…

Shibara slams the cell phone shut: Good idea….okay, Cloud!

Cloud: Dammit…

Zack snickers: Hee hee…

Cloud slams his fist against Zack's face. Shibara leaps on Cloud and throws punches to his face and gets up.

Shibara: There! Now you look like an Indian that has been in battle! Perfect! And you won't even need a head dress, since your hair cancels that…

Cloud:…..

Shibara: And next time, don't hit Zack again….

Aeris: Let's do the skit! I'm ready!

Reno: Yeah, _zutto_…

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk!

Sephiroth:….

Genesis: oh joy…

Kadaj: TURKEY!!!!

Shibara: Boo ya!

Pikachu: -Sneeze-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth and Aeris: Pilgrim couple.

Zack: A random pilgrim dude.

Genesis and Shibara: Pilgrim couple who sets the table!

Cloud: Indian chief.

Kadaj: Indian boy who brings the turkey.

Yuffie and Reno: Indian kids who narrate.

----Shibara: Let the play begin!

Genesis: It's not a play: it's a skit and we don't even have costumes…

Shibara: Shut up…

Zack: Yeah! Let's mosey!

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk nyuk!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!!!!! Meow!

……...

Reno: Yo, like, the pilgrims came to the land of America, yo, and they like, yo, began to settle, yo…

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk nyuk! And then they became friends with the Indians!

Reno: Not yet, _zutto_ they went through a lot of shit and were still thankful for what they had….

Yuffie: But that doesn't make sense! Why would they say, 'thank you God for taking away our loved ones'? That's so stupid, nyuk!

Reno:….good point, yo…

Shibara: Hate to interrupt, but GOD------------------!!!!!!!!!

All….O.o……

Zack slaps Shibara: Now that was too far! You don't EVER say that word again!

Shibara whimpers: Well, anyways, they were thankful that they were still alive! Kay? And they did have food and crap like that!

Reno: Yo, took the words outta my mouth, yo….

Yuffie: Anyways, that's when they became best friends with the Indians! Nyuk!

Reno: We got the story all wrong, yo…

Shibara: No matter…people know it anyways, we'll just skip that part…

Reno: Yo, okay….

Yuffie: So they brought food and yummy goodness with them! Like candy!

Reno: And popcorn!

Kadaj enters: And turkey!

Shibara: WTF????

Zack: What the hell?

Kadaj: What?

Kadaj was carrying a platter of…um…'turkey'….

Shibara: You moronic atrocious specimen! You quisling paddymelon!

Kadaj: What…..the….hell?

Shibara: A traitoring baby wallaby.

All:…oh….

Shibara: Anyways, why the hell do you have a cooked peacock?

Kadaj: IT IS NOT!!!! IT'S A TURKEY!!!!

Zack: What makes you think it's a turkey?

Kadaj: It had the big feathers that looked like a fan and the funny face thingies!

Shibara:….you dratactiac guerdon!

Kadaj: What?

Zack: A turkey is BROWN and fat. A peacock is greenish blue with eyes on the tail feathers! And they are much sexier than turkeys. Why the hell didn't you think of this?

Kadaj: I thought it was a pretty turkey…I thought it was a girl!

All: …O.o…

Shibara: God, why me?

Zack kiddingly: Because I love you!

Shibara: What?!::SMACK:: You pervert!

Zack: OW! God, no! Not like that! Ew! Gross!

Shibara: oh….dammit…

Genesis: Sighs…are we gonna set the table or not?

Shibara: Oh well! I forgive you Kadaj::gives him hug:: Let's eat!

Genesis: You wanna eat a peacock?

Shibara: I always wondered what a peacock tastes like…

Aeris: Great! Just great! I thought we were gonna do a play like thing!

Shibara: Honey, this whole thing is a play….guh….okay, that did NOT work out…let's eat! Yum yum! Peacock!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibara: So we all ate peacock. And I know, I did not get to tell my tale of the review that I was so mad about. I will in the next chapter, though! We're gonna sing some songs!

Aeris: Oh great…

Shibara glares: And…we'll have a visit from Tifa and Yazoo! And Vincent comes back to us!

Yuffie: YAYAYA!!!! Nyuk nyuk!

Kadaj: And no more calling me a bee eating mineral….

Zack sniggers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): **O.o….whoah….I was in a weird mood…I might've said something that did NOT make sense whatsoever…..Ech…wow…well, it was longer than my other chapters! And in the next chapter:

The group sings songs and talks of homemade mints!


	4. Mints, Reviews, and Zelda

Shibara1310 enters, seeming slightly mad at herself or someone else…but, nevertheless, she is mad. She has her book in hand and walks, or more likely, stomps, to her favorite chair in the center of the dark room.

Shibara: Hey! Yes, I am mad! I just found out something! And I'm pissed! God, why am I so stupid….Yes! I admit I'm stupid! Today is going to be yet another long chapter because we have a lot to discuss! I also have a piggy back ride with Cloud…heh…we will not have any songs today, but we will in the next chapter. This chapter is about homemade mints, reviews, why this thing is called 'Pikachu Diaries', and Yaoi! Yes, I talk about Yaoi! In other words, Zelda…heh…

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of this! I don't own Pikachu, even though he is my pet, I don't own FFVII or any of the characters, though I wish I owned Cloud, my personal chocobo, Zack and Genesis, but I don't, I don't own any of the songs I mention in here, and I don't own the game Zelda, if I did, Sheik would be Zelda in disguise as a mysterious girl! So there!_

* * *

Mints, Reviews, and Zelda

Shibara enters room, with Cloud giving her a piggy back ride.

Shibara: I told you that you had to be my personal chocobo for the day! All you have to do is carry me around for this whole chapter!

Cloud:….

Zack: Hey, Shibara, why ain't everyone else here? There's only me, Cloud and you!

Shibara: Because I trust you guys the most with what I'm gonna talk about! Anyways, we gotta talk about a lot of stuff!

Zack: Oh joy…

Cloud: So...why aren't we doing the songs in this chapter?

Shibara: Because, dumbass! We have a lot to talk about! By the way...Tifa and Yazoo are gonna do a duet in the next chapter!

Zack snickers: Oh really?

Shibara: Yes! Really! But I ain't pairing them up!

Cloud: Thank God…ugh, you're heavier than I thought…

Shibara kicks him: You moron! Well, anyways, we're gonna talk about something I just found out!

Zack: What?

Shibara: First of all, let me tell everyone what I think about Zelda…

Cloud:…..

Shibara: Sheik is NOT a guy! That is gross! They have Yaoi stories with Link and Sheik! It is NOT Yaoi! SHEIK IS ZELDA!!!!

Zack: You are one strange human being…

Cloud:…I always thought Sheik was a guy…

Shibara: NO! You bastards!

Zack:…I am officially hurt…::sniff::

Shibara: Whatever….well, Zelda can turn into Sheik, and Sheik is in disguise. God! I've played the game! Anybody should know that Sheik is Zelda is disguise!

Zack:….don't people say that Zelda has powers that can turn herself into a guy?

Shibara: Who the Hell would want to do that?!?!

Cloud: It's called magic…

Shibara: That's gross, though!

Zack: Well….it's a strange game, but still, Sheik is a guy. Zelda is a princess who turned herself into Sheik as a disguise!

Shibara pouts and wraps her arms around Cloud's neck: But I always heard that Sheik was just a name she used when she was disguised as Sheik…and that she dressed up as Sheik! Hello? The hair! And everything else! I'm just so mad….

Zack: Why? Because you were wrong?

Shibara shoots him death glare: NO! Well, yes…but still! I have a point!

Cloud slightly choking from Shibara's grasp: Well, you can still _imagine_ that Sheik is just a disguise and not a sex-change…

Zack: Yeah...and you're wrong! You can tell Sheik is totally a guy...

Shibara:...how?

Zack: Well, first of all, he's a different person because his eyes are crimson. _And_ he has a man's chest. You can tell...

Shibara:...I just never really paid much attention to that...

Zack: Yeah...you moron.

Shibara: Whatever…well, anyways, let's come back to this subject later! Homemade mints!

Zack blinks: What?

Shibara: I wanna talk about homemade mints!

Cloud: Why?

Shibara: Because they're yummy! They're actually like homemade girl scout mint cookies…

Zack: OOOH!!!!!!!! YUMMY!

Shibara: Wow, Zack, I didn't know you were a fan of those cookies…

Zack: YES! I love them! How do you make them?

Shibara, simply as possible: RITZ crackers.

Zack: Oh ew! I hate those!

Shibara: Okay, here try this mint::throws Zack a cookie::

Zack eats it: Yummy!

Shibara: They're made from RITZ crackers!

Zack: I still don't understand…

Cloud: Okay, Shibara, can you get off? This is awkward…

Shibara: NO!

Cloud:…it just looks wrong…

Zack: Don't change the subject! How do you make them?

Shibara: Well, you melt minty chocolate in a pot, and then dip RITZ crackers in them! While they're still wet, you get crushed peppermints and sprinkle it on top of the cookies! They're uber yummy!

Cloud:….'Uber'?

Shibara: It's another word for 'super'.

Cloud:…oh…

Zack: Mmhhmm, they're yummy!

Shibara: Great! I have a whole box!

:::Fifty cookies later, consumed by Zack:::

Zack: I think I'm gonna throw up…..unnh……

Shibara: See? Aren't they great!

::Zack runs off to the bathroom and throws up::

:::30 minutes later:::

Zack: I'm NEVER eating girl scout cookies EVER again!

Shibara, still on Cloud: Oh, come on, you just shouldn't eat 50 of them in the course of five seconds…

Cloud: Um…Shibara?

Shibara: What is it?

Cloud: You said, 'Shibara still on Cloud.' That just sounded so wrong….

Shibara: Oh…okay, then, 'Cloud still giving Shibara a piggy back ride!'

Cloud: It still sounds wrong…

Shibara: Oh shut it! People know what we mean! They aren't perverted like we think they are!

Zack: Actually, yeah, some are…

Shibara throws her book at him, hitting him squarely on his face: SHUT UP! Anyways, next we have to talk about reviews!

Cloud: Ain't that against the rules of FanFiction?

Shibara: Oh yeah….well, we won't exactly be talking directly about a certain review! Okay? Okay, people, SUE ME! I dare you!

Zack: Now, now, Shibara, don't taunt them…

Shibara: I take it back. Okay, well, a few days okay some psychopathic maniac flamed forgiven4ever's story!

Zack:…she said 'flames welcome with open arms'….

Cloud: Yeah. People can flame if they want…

Zack: Totally.

Shibara hits Cloud on top of his head: NO! Flames are okay! This was WRONG!

Zack: How wrong?

Shibara: Okay, the dude went on and on and on and used difficult words and said, 'you've been elected as the worst story'. And he was mean! It was awful!

Zack types it up on computer and reads it: Hey, Shibara is right, he is a psychopathic maniac…I'd call him a dickhead, though…

Shibara: Don't use that language!

Zack: Well, it's true! This guy probably copied and pasted it on random stories and he basically has no life!

Cloud reads over Zack's shoulder: Yeah…

Zack: What did your sister say to him?

Shibara: She said, 'Aw, thanks for your helpful opinion! I'll be sure to take your advice when I do my other chapters! Remember: Jesus loves you even when everyone else thinks you're an asshole. God bless!'

Silence…

Zack: Oh man, he's gonna hate her for that…holy shit!

Shibara: What?

Zack: He called her a horrible author that came up with a piece of shit story! And that the grammar was bad!

Shibara: Yeah.

Zack: There are more stories out there that don't have good grammar at all and barely any detail, but we still love them!

Shibara: Yeah, I know. Like my stories!

Zack:…

Cloud: Well, flames are still allowed…

Shibara: Yes, but read my review…

Zack: Hahahaha….wow.

Shibara: What?

Zack slaps her: You said the 'f' word flat out?! Shibara, how dare you! You NEVER use that word!

Shibara: I was pissed.

Cloud: Okay…well, let's just forget that…

Zack: Yeah, I bet he's reading this right now and thinking of many ways to kill you…

Shibara: I didn't think of that…

Shibara scratches Cloud's head.

Cloud: What the hell are you doing!?!?!?

Shibara: What? You're supposed to scratch a chocobo's head!

Cloud: FOR GOD'S SAKE, I AINT A CHOCOBO!!!!!!

Shibara sniffs: Oh well….Ooh!

Zack: What?

Shibara: Special thanks to punkiemonkie for encouraging me!

Zack: Oh yeah! Punkiemonkie is a Pikachu fan! Oh crap…

Pikachu enters: Pika!

Shibara: Pikachu likes punkiemonkie! You get a homemade girl scout cookie! Unless you don't like cookies…well, if you don't, you get a Pikachu plushie!

Zack: Why not a Zack plushie?

Cloud: Or a Cloud plushie?

Shibara hits him again: Because punkiemonkie is a Pikachu fan!

Pikachu::purrs:: Squeek!

Zack: By the way, Shibi, why is this thing called Pikachu Diaries?

Shibara: Because I said so! And I like Pikachu!

Zack: But you're not even a Pokemon fan…

Shibara: I am too! Well, I just don't know much about it…I love Pikachu though!

::Pikachu jumps on top of Cloud's head and cuddles against Shibara::

Shibara: Okay, this is an awkward picture…

Cloud:….

Zack: Well, that's not a good enough reason!

Pikachu: PIKA-CHU::lightning bolt in the distance::

Zack: Okay, okay! The name is awesome! I bow to my knees and worship it!

Shibara: You #$!!!!!!!! That is so freaking retarded!

Zack: I was kidding...

Shibara: Good! Or I would've seriously perverted your image with Sephiroth!

Zack: Oh my gosh, that is gross…

Cloud:…That reminds me…

Shibara: What?

Cloud: Why are we talking about Yaoi in this chapter?

Shibara: Because it brings us back to the SheikxLink love stories.

Zack: Ew….

Shibara: Exactly! Unless Sheik really is Zelda...people, say so in your reviews if I am wrong. I'm still VERY confused about it...

Silence...

Zack: Why do they pair me up with Cloud and Sephiroth, anyways? I don't like them! I love Aeris!

Shibara pouts: Even when she dumped you?

Zack: Yeah!

Cloud: Watch it…

Zack growls…

Shibara: Now boys, don't fight…

Zack jumps on Cloud and knocks Shibara over. The two guys fight.

Shibara: THAT'S ENOUGH::Lightning cracks across the room and Pikachu looks evil::

Zack and Cloud got up and brushed themselves off.

Shibara: Zack, tomorrow you're gonna give me a piggy back ride as my personal chocobo.

Zack: WHAT?!? My hair doesn't even look like a chocobo like Emo Boy here!

Cloud:…..

Shibara: You're hair sticks up! Besides, you can play act as a black chocobo. They're cooler! And that was NOT a racist remark because I ain't a racist!

Zack:….

Cloud:…..

Pikachu:….pika…..meow….pika….

Shibara:…okay, back to where we were…

Cloud: Do I still have to carry you?

Shibara; Yes!

Shibara hops on Cloud's back again with Pikachu in her arms.

Shibara: ANYWAYS, back to Yaoi…

Zack: I think Sephy is the most evil man ever and I think it's gross that they pair me up with him! I mean, if I was gay, I would go for someone who was nice and funny like I am!

Shibara:…okay, that is a disturbing thing to think about…

Cloud:….yeah….

Shibara: You don't even look gay! But I can see why they would pair you and Cloud together…

Cloud blushes and Zack looks pissed.

Shibara: Okay I take that back…

Zack: Okay, about Sheik and Yaoi: Let people pair up gay couples, but I am still in love with Aeris and Cloud is straight as any straight man you'll meet! And Sheik is a guy. Besides, Link and Zelda just go together. Don't try to make Link gay with Sheik. Well, you can, but it's just weird because the only one for Link is Zelda. Sheik has no one! I think…

Shibara: Oh, then I'm in love!

Cloud:…then how do you explain with you thinking Sheik was a girl?

Zack: Oh my God! Shibara is Yuri!

Shibara throws Pikachu at him and Pikachu attacks him.

Shibara: Don't you DARE say that again, you impetuous disgrated gollyfoggin fraplestering Pyongyang!

Zack:…okay, I take it back…

Cloud: Yeah…but still…

Shibara: That goes to you too, chocobo!

Zack: So, you're just saying 'I'm in love' as a joke, right?

Shibara: Yeah! God, oh God, help me…I'm surrounded by idiots…

Cloud: I resent that…

Shibara: Sometimes you have to take in the truth…

Zack:….okay…

Shibara: Enough of this! We gotta talk about what songs we're gonna do in the next chapter!

Zack: I got an idea for Kadaj…

Shibara: We are not picking on him! Even though I think he is gay, no….

Zack: Aw man…I was thinking of 'Barbie Girl' by Homegrown…

Shibara:…that is perfect…we can have the silver haired men sing that…

Zack: Even Sephy?

Shibara thinks for a moment: No, for some reason I don't think him as a sissy or girly or anything. I mean, I know he has long hair, but he's awesome!

Cloud:…you like him?

Shibara: Oh my gosh, ew, no. I meant as a fighter! And he sounds like a guy!

Zack: That's true…Kadaj sounds like a ….fog, was it?

Shibara: Yeah, he is a fog.

Cloud:…okay….that's kinda mean…

Shibara: It's my story, and I can call him whatever I please!

Zack: Okay…I think Aeris should sing 'Bad Boy' by Cascada…

Shibara: Yeah, the song fits her…

Cloud: HEY!

Shibara: Well, think about it, genius!

Cloud:….

Zack: Yeah! Rock on! Okay, what else?

Shibara: Cloud, Reno, Vincent and Sephiroth are gonna sing 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake.

Cloud: Oh NOO!!!!! I hate that song!

Shibara looks down: Oh come on, the song kinda fits you…..

Cloud:….okay, this whole situation is awkward!

Shibara: What?

Cloud:…I dunno….

Shibara: Oh…I get it…

Zack: Oh! Hahahah! That's so funny!

Cloud: Shut up…

Zack:….

Shibara:…I don't know if I should have Vincent and Sephiroth sing…I mean, its kinda funny if you think about them…

Zack: Oh gross…

Cloud: Hear, hear…

Zack: Wait..what about Yuffie and Genesis? And Tifa?

Shibara: Well, Tifa and Yuffie can sing with Aeris and I don't want you or Genesis singing any songs.

Zack: Oh, why not?

Shibara: I have my reasons! And whatever I say goes.

Zack: Fine.

Cloud: Why do I have to do that stupid song…..

Shibara: Because I said so!

Zack: Wait, you said Tifa and Yazoo are gonna do a duet…

Shibara: Yeah, that's a surprise. Now, I think we should end this chapter…we covered about everything, even though it wasn't that random…

Cloud:…it was flat out wrong…

Zack:….kinda, yeah…

Shibara:…okay…

Shibara jumps off of Cloud with Pikachu.

Cloud: STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS!!!!

Shibara: Well, what do you want me to say? Something like, 'Shibara's piggy back ride has ended'?

::Cloud walks off saying nothing::

Shibara: What did I do?

Zack: He's just embarrassed.

Shibara: What's so embarrassing about a piggy back ride?

Zack: Well, let's just say he takes it the wrong way…

Shibara: Oh! Ew, that is gross….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay….that was weird….I was tired and not in any mood to think of any random remarks so I made it a discussion with my two favorite guys! Well, I would've put Genesis in it, but he was busy taking a shower!

Yeah….if I'm wrong about Sheik, tell me. I am completely confused about it…

Next chapter:

Sing along! And Tifa and Yazoo! No, not pairing up….


	5. Sing Alongs! Be warned

Shibara1310 enters, laughing evilly.

Shibara: Oh yes! This is perfect! We have a whole special event taking place today! We're going to have our favorite characters sing some special songs! Mwahaha! Excuse my evilness…If you love Kadaj, though, let me warn you know…Be warned…yeah…Now, mind you, I do really like Kadaj and he's cute and all, but I got this idea from the fact that there were guys singing the Barbie song. Heh heh…Oh, and this took me FOREVER to do! And punkiemonkie! At the end of Barbie Girl, we answer the question that even has my sister and I wondering….what's with _zutto_?

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own FFVII, t__he characters, or Pikachu! __SexyBack__ belongs to Justin Timberlake, Bad Boy belongs to __Cascada__, I Love You by Barney belongs to…Barney…and Barbie Girl belongs to Home Grown and Aqua! __Enjoy and review!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sing Alongs!

Shibara: YES!

Zack groans. Unfortunately for the brunette soldier, he was giving Shibara a piggy back ride and she had called him her personal chocobo.

Zack looks up in the sky: Why me? God, take me now!

Shibara: Sorry. You shouldn't have knocked me over!

Zack: Grumble…

Shibara: Anywho, today we have everybody back! And I changed the plans, mwahahaha…..

Genesis enters: Like what?

Shibara: Like you're gonna sing along in SexyBack!

Genesis: WHAT?!?!

Shibara: Yes! Wonderful! Now, first off we have SexyBack by Justin Timberlake! I will not say if I like the song or not, but if you hate it, well…then say so in your review!

Zack: Wait, who's all singing in it?

Shibara wraps her arms around Zack's neck: You, my wonderful adorable chocobo!

Zack blushes: Grr…

Shibara: Cloud, Reno, Genesis, Vincent, and Sephiroth…

Vincent: What…

Shibara: Don't worry! You don't have much to sing!

Vincent:….

Sephiroth: Why do I have to sing? And Genesis? I thought you didn't consider us sexy…

Shibara shrugs: I thought only Reno and Cloud would be too boring.

Reno: Like, _zutto_, this is my theme song, yo…

Shibara: Yeah, I know…

Cloud:…..whatever…..

Shibara: What's wrong with you, Emo Chocobo?

Cloud: Don't call me that….and Aeris broke up with me…

Zack sniggers and Shibara hits him on top of his head: OW!

Shibara: Oh, um, sorry?

Cloud: Admit it! You never liked us together!

Shibara: Well, no. I am a Zerith fan and a CloTi fan. Don't diss it.

Zack:…yeah…

Cloud:…

Shibara: Anyways, let the girls enter! We'll talk over their song!

Tifa: YES! I am finally in one of your chapters, Shibara…

Shibara: Yeah! And you can be in here from now on!

Cloud:…

Tifa ignores him because quite frankly, she is mad at him: So what am I singing?

Shibara: Bad Boy by Cascada.

Tifa pouts: That doesn't describe me…

Shibara: Well, I had to have you sing along with Aeris and Yuffie.

Yuffie: WHAT!? I have to sing it too?!

Shibara: Yes.

Yuffie growls.

Aeris: Hello everyone! I'm back!

Cloud:…

Pikachu: Pika….

Shibara: Now, now Pikachu, don't get angry…

Aeris: What's wrong with it?

Shibara: DON'T refer him to 'it'. And for your information, he's still mad at you for breaking up with Zack. Wow, that was ages ago…well, in this story. If you're reading this, you know that it's been three days since I had that part.

Genesis: We _know_ that, now can we go on?

Shibara: Wait! One more thing before we go on!

Zack shifting: What?

Shibara: We have some more special guests! Now, I don't like them at all, but oh well…

Sephiroth raises and eyebrow: And what is that?

Kadaj enters: The silver-haired men blast off at the speed of light!

Yazoo (special guest) enters: Oh Hell, yeah…

Loz(special guest) enters: That's _damn_ straight.

Silence…

Loz: What?

Shibara: Well, the trio is going to sing a special song!

Zack: Oh yeah::snickers::

Shibara: It's requested by Zack, so don't refuse it! You are going to sing it!

Yazoo looks at the script: DAMMIT!

Pikachu: Pika?

Tifa pets Pikachu and Pikachu purrs: What's the matter?

Loz begins to cry: I don't wanna play Ken!

Genesis & Sephiroth: O.o

All the girls: What the ---?

Zack snickers once again.

Cloud:…..

Vincent:…who or what is 'Ken'?

Shibara: Long story. Just memorize your lines! Now, Yazoo and Tifa's duet is very simple and sweet! But I AM NOT pairing them up! No offense, but….no!

Tifa: Huh?

Shibara: I can't say what it is.

Zack: Yeah, only _I _know. :smirks::

Shibara simpers: So does Genesis.

Zack: What? How come you favor him?

Genesis: Because I'm cool. I have a wing.

Zack:…

Shibara: Enough! Let's start! People, say your piece and we'll start!

Sephiroth:…Okay…::fingers his katana::…

Zack: Let's Mosey!

Aeris::Sighs::

Cloud:…

Kadaj: Oh God…

Genesis: We are…monsters…

Shibara: ….

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk nyuk!

Vincent:…

Loz::sobs::

Yazoo: Don't cry, Loz…

Pikachu: Pika::bounces up and down on top of Zack's head::

* * *

(Note): I did shorten the songs by a couple of verses. 

First off…Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake sung by Cloud, Reno, Vincent, Sephy, and Genesis! And Zack the Puppy!

Cloud: I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! Them other boys don't know how to act. Yeah! I think you're special, what's behind your back? Yeah! So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.Reno: Take 'em to the bridge!Cloud: Dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way…

Zack: I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! Them other –beep-ers don't know how to act. Yeah! Come let me make up for the things you lack. Yeah! 'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast…Vincent: Take 'em to the bridge!

Zack: Dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way…

Genesis: I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! You mother –beep-ers watch how I attack. Yeah! If that's your girl you better watch your back. Yeah! Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact.Sephy: Take 'em to the chorus!

Reno: Come here girl…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Zack: Come to the back…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Vincent: VIP…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Genesis: Drinks on me…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Sephy: Let me see what you're working with…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Reno: Look at those hips…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Zack: You make me smile…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Vincent: Go ahead child…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Genesis: And get your sexy on…

Cloud: Go ahead, be gone with it!

Reno: Get your sexy on…

…::End::…

Shibara: Yes! That was good! Though, Zack, you sounded like you were choking on your own spit in some part of the song, Sephiroth, you were blushing, Genesis, speak up louder and good job with the -beep-ers part! Cloud, you sounded like a chocobo that's been in the washing machine twice, and Reno was the only one who sang it right on track!

Cloud: That's because he likes the song…

Zack: Yeah…

Shibara scratches Zack's head: Yeah, that's true…

Zack: WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!?!?

Shibara::Sniff::

Genesis: I didn't like it…

Sephiroth: It was…strange…

Aeris recovers from shock and walks over to each of the guys, with a SMACK!::: You PERVERTS!!!!!

Reno: Ow, yo, that hurt…

Cloud:….

Aeris: That song was horrible!

Shibara: Well, Aeris, your song ain't any better…

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk!

Tifa:…ugh…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This next song is Bad Boy by Cascada! Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie will be singing it…(note) try to imagine Yuffie's part fast forward and sounding like chipmunks are singing it…

Aeris: Remember the feelings, remember the day: My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away.

Tifa: This moment I knew I would be someone else…My love turned around and I fell!

Aeris: Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend!

Tifa: You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you in my life again!

Yuffie: Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend!

Aeris: You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again!

Tifa & Yuffie: …No I don't need you again…Tifa: You once made this promise to stay by my side, but after some time you just pushed me aside.

Yuffie: You never thought that a girl could be strong, now I'll show you how to go on!Aeris: Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend!

Yuffie: You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you in my life again!

Aeris: Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend!

Tifa: You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again!

Aeris:…No I don't need you again…

…::End::…

Zack: Good job, Aeris, a song that makes sense for you!

Aeris: SMACK!

Zack: Ouch…

Tifa: Eh…

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk!

Shibara blinks: Okay, that was…weak! You girls need to learn how to sing better! Aeris, you were mumbling…Tifa, you were the best, but…you were hesitating…and Yuffie! You were way off key and you sounded like Pikachu singing! No offense Pikachu…

Pikachu:…pika? –sneeze-

Shibara: Okay….we're gonna have the duet with Yazoo and Tifa first, then we'll have the special presentation with the silver haired trio!

Loz: Joy…

Yazoo: What the hell? What's with this part::points at script::

Shibara looks over Zack's shoulder: Heh, yeah! When I say that, I mean it!

Tifa: Gross!

Shibara: Now, shut up and do your part!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barney Song by…Barney! Yay! Sung and _performed_ by Yazoo and Tifa! Yes, kill me for this….

::cheesy piano music::

Tifa: I love you!

Yazoo: You love me!

Tifa: We're a happy family!

Yazoo: With a great big hug,

Tifa: And a kiss from me to you!

Tifa and Yazoo kiss on the lips: Mwah!

Tifa &Yazoo: Won't you say you love me too?

…::End::…

Shibara: Awkward…

Tifa wiping her mouth: That was gross! Get away from me, you transvestite!

Yazoo: Excuse me?! At least I don't have breast implants, you bitch!

Shibara hits him across his face: Don't you dare say that about Tifa, you imfusious wusachitizt!

Yazoo blinks: What?

Kadaj: She calls us by made up names.

Loz cries: You meanie!

Shibara: Stop! Now, the next and last song! And the ending, sadly, to our little fun time!

Zack: Heh heh heh….

Shibara: Okay, I've thought about it. It ain't Yaoi, and even if it was, I wouldn't know! I don't do Yaoi! And…okay, this is just kinda making fun of the silver haired trio…But I still love Kadaj!

Kadaj:…well, that's a first time hearing it from you…

Zack: Yeah…I think she just pities you, though. She _loves _me!

Shibara: Yeah, as my personal chocobo…

Zack blinks: Of course, that's what I meant…

Shibara: Never mind! Ugh! Let's just get this over with!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbie Song, sung by Home Grown! Aqua sings the original, I think. Song is sung today by the silver haired trio, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz! I, um, switched a few names around…

Loz: Hi Yazoo!

Yazoo: Hi Loz!

Loz: Do you wanna go for a ride?

Yazoo: Sure Loz!

Loz: Jump In...

Kadaj: I'm a barbie boy, in the barbie world!

Yazoo: Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

Kadaj: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!

Yazoo: Imagination, life is your creation!

Loz: Come on Yazoo, let's go party!

Kadaj: I'm a blond bimbo boy, in the fantasy world!

Yazoo: Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly!

Loz: You're my doll, rock'n'roll! Feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky!

Kadaj: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Yazoo: Ooh-oooh-oh!

Loz: Come on Yazoo, let's go party!

Yazoo: Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

Yazoo: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please!

Kadaj: I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees!

Loz: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again! Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!

Kadaj: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Loz: Come on Yazoo, let's go party!

Yazoo: Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

Loz: Come on Kadaj, let's go party!

Kadaj: Ooh-oooh-oh!

Loz: Come on Yazoo, let's go party!

Yazoo: Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

Loz: Come on Kadaj, let's go party!

Yazoo: Ooh-oooh-oh!

…::End::…

Everyone: O.O

Genesis:…weird…

…..Zack nearly dies from laughing so hard….

Shibara: Um, I didn't know it would look that awkward…um…well, that's all for today! Thanks to punkiemonkie for the review! Hahaha, yeah, I agree with you on the review with forgiven4ever, the yaoi pairings, and the Sheik/Zelda thing!

Zack: Are we still on that?

Shibara: YES! We are! Hrmm…oh! _Zutto__…_well, I have no clue what it means…it's a joke because I've watched Advent Children in Japanese and I've heard Reno say that in almost every line he says! We thought it meant 'yo'…But I don't really know…

Reno: _Zutto__…_

Shibara: Heh…punkiemonkie gets free plushies of Pikachu, Zack, Cloud! Yeah! Cloud is hot!

Cloud:…..

Tifa: Why those three?

Shibara: I don't know…You can also have cookies! Yum! Cookies!

Cloud: What's with you and cookies?

Shibara: I like cookies…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:…..wow…..I think I went too far with the Barbie song…heh…if you were insulted, then I'm sorry. Deepest apologies. If you're cussing me out because I made them look bad and made fun of them, then you get free cookies! Even if you flame me for it! Remember: I'm a Kadaj fan! Really! Shocking to believe, but yes! But I love Zack, Cloud, and Genesis the most.

Next Chapter:

LEMONS! Yum! Shibara likes them in her ice tea at Olive Garden. Yay.


	6. Lemons and Furbies

Shibara1310 enters, and guess what? She has her book! Shocking…We are all appalled…okay, that was meant to be sarcastic…but anyways, back to the author…she makes her way to her chair, only to discover…HER CHAIR ISNT THERE!!!!! Where the hell is it? Well, much to her dismay, Shibara has no place to sit…then suddenly, as if Heaven sent it itself, a couch appears. Yes, a red, leather couch.

Shibara: Okay…I'll do the introduction…Well, in this chapter, I discuss the meaning of lemons! I love lemons! They're sour! Pikachu is here, as usual, but Aeris and Sephiroth are not in this chapter. Why? Simply because I have read Aeriroth fanfics and am disturbed. Yes, some are cute, but I am, as always, a Zerith fan. And only Zack, Cloud, Genesis, Vincent, Tifa, Reno, Kadaj and Yuffie are here. Oh, and Pikachu. Now, I also mention some great news! Yeah! So read!

**Disclaimer:** _Shibara1310 does not own __Fruits Basket, __FFVII or any of the characters, though she wish she owned it, that way, Zack and Aeris would be happily married with three kids named Bob, Fred, and George. How interesting…She does not own Pikachu, but yes, this thing is called Pikachu Diaries…I have already said why! Yeah! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lemons and Furbies.

Shibara: Wow, that was a long intro…

Zack slaps her on the back of her head: Yeah, genius, you're gonna bore our readers by your stupid disclaimers….how about a simple, 'I do not own FFVII, thank you very much'? That would suffice…

Shibara gives him evil glare: Whatever…anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was gonna post this on Thanksgiving, but some things came up…

Zack: Like what things?

Shibara: Nothing! I've just been doing my story…

Zack: Pssh, and you leave us for your pathetic story?

Shibara: Okay…ignore Zack the Puppy here…

Zack: Hey!

Cloud:…at least it's better than being called 'Emo Chocobo'…

Genesis: Or Gackt Clone…

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk!

Tifa: Okay…and it's better than being picked on because of her breast size…

Reno:…_zutto_that's true…::looks at Tifa's assets::

Tifa: You pervert::Slap::

Zack: Hey, I thought that was Aeris' line?

Shibara: She isn't here. She and Sephiroth are having a tea party at Cid's house.

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachuuuu? Pika-CHUU!!!!!!

Zack: What's Squeeky's problem?

Shibara hits him: He's in a good mood! Yes you are, my adorable yellow mouse like Pika!

Kadaj enters:….You are weird…

Shibara: At least I don't call a box full of rotten brain remains 'Mother'….

Kadaj runs off crying: KAASAN!!!!!

Zack: Heh, that was actually funny…

Tifa: How can you be mean? So, Shibara, the meaning of this chapter…?

Shibara: I love Kyo the Kitty!

Everyone: O.o…

Genesis: Care to explain, our crazy author who is forcing us to do these things we wish not to do?

Shibara blinks: I didn't get that…

Zack: Who's Kyo?

Shibara: WHAT?!?!! You never hear of Fruits Basket?! You weirdoes! You incubuses!

Tifa: Okay…

Reno: Yo, like, who's Kyo? Can you answer the damn question?

Pikachu: PIKACHUU!

Shibara: That's right, Pikachu! Don't get cocky with me, Reno! Okay, anyways, that's getting old…Kyo is a character in Fruits Basket! He's so funny! And he turns into an orange cat!

…Silence….

Shibara: Lemons!

Zack taps her head: Have you finally lost it?

Shibara: NO! I love lemons!

Genesis: …like, the fruit?

Shibara: Uh, yeah, genius…what other lemons are there? Oh my gosh! You don't know what a lemon is?!?!! Where did you get your education?!!?! Oh wait…I forgot…you grew up in a lab with a crazy pervert of a scientist and was experimented on and used for cloning…Oh! Hahah! I think I finally got why they call you Gackt Clone!

Genesis:….Uh…what?

Zack: I'd back away slowly if I were you…

Shibara: Come to think of it, you do kinda look like Gackt…

Cloud:…okay…we all know that…

Shibara: And you look like a chocobo!

All: …

Zack: That's something we knew a long time ago…His hair is a trademark…

Shibara: No! I mean, seriously! Look at his nose! Especially in Advent Children! It's pointy! Like a beak! But he's still hot!

Cloud:…was that an insult?

Genesis: I think it was…despite the 'hot' remark…

Shibara: Okay, anyways, Reno, do you have the time?

Reno checks his watch: It died…_zutto_…

Tifa checks her watch: It's 3:37 in the morning…Shibi, what's your problem?!

Shibara, obviously not paying attention: Hmm?

Tifa slaps her: You keep on staying up so freaking late! What's your problem?!

Shibara: I can't sleep. Besides, I like sleeping in.

Zack: Even on weekdays?

Shibara: Yeah!

Reno:…but, yo, there's something called school, yo…

Yuffie: Yeah! Nyuk nyuk!

Shibara rolls her eyes: There's something called homeschool…

Zack:…But you also said you go to school…

Shibara: I do!

Genesis:….

Cloud: So…you do both?

Shibara: Yeah! It's a home school group! I do go to school on some days, though.

Tifa: That's confusing…

Shibara: I know.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika!!!!

::Pikachu jumps on Genesis::

Genesis: What's his problem?

Shibara: I think he likes you!

Reno: Yo, like, I thought we were talking about lemons, yo…

Shibara: Okay…well, I like them in my ice tea!

Zack: Shocking….Oh, do you really?

Shibara: Yes! At Olive Garden!

Tifa: You like Olive Garden?

Shibara: Yeah.

Cloud:…what's your favorite dish?

Shibara, automatically: Mediterranean Shrimp Scampi with tomato dices and green peppers.

Cloud:…you can eat that much?

Shibara: Yeah! I eat a lot!

Zack: Heh, okay…

Shibara: OOOH!!!! And we're going to Olive Garden tonight!

Genesis: Really?

Shibara: Not you. Me and my family!

Yuffie: How's your family anyways?

Shibara: My two oldest sisters are unknown to me, as usual…They came over for Thanksgiving and one of them left so early, I think she was mad…

Silence…….

Shibara: Anyways, I wasn't talking about those types of lemons, anyways…

Yuffie: Nyuk! Then what?

Shibara: Lemmings!

Tifa: Lemmings!?!?

:: On cue, a little army of Lemmings march in with cheesy theme song ::

Zack: Holy cheese biscuits!! What are they?

Shibara: Lemmings! I call them lemons, though…

Lemmings:: Gibber….

Genesis: Okay…the point of their existence?

Shibara: The same point of yours: There is none!

Genesis: That hurt! Why are you being so mean to me?

Shibara shrugs: I'm in a bad mood!

Genesis: Why?

Shibara: Because…

Genesis: Because…?

Tifa slaps Genesis: Stop it! Don't mess with women when they're hormonal!

Shibara: That's damn right.

Zack: Anyways, back to Lemmings…

Shibara: I know that! Yuffie?!?! What are you doing?!?!

Yuffie: I'm playing with them, nyuk nyuk! They like my materia!

Shibara: That's weird. But anyways, I played the game when I was younger!

Zack: That was ages ago! You remember that?

Shibara: Yup! Woot woot! I like peanuts!

Reno: That was random, yo.

Shibara: Yeah! Especially when they're covered in chocolate!

Genesis: So…?

Shibara: FURBIES!!!!!!

Everyone: O.o….

Zack: Furbies…?

Shibara: Furbies.

Genesis: Furbies?

Shibara: Yes, now stop repeating the same thing! You heard right! Furbies! I had a Furby when I was 8 years old!

Tifa: Those things? They were scary…

Shibara: Mine wasn't! I had a big one, though…it was multi colored and every night it woke up at around 2am saying, 'FEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEE'……I swear, that thing had a brain, it was psychic…

Reno: _Zutto_, a robot?

Shibara: Whatever…I'm tired…

Reno looks at Tifa's watch: You should be, _zutto_, it's almost 4 in the morning, yo…

Tifa: Yeah, what are doing up so late?

Shibara: I TOLD you! Do I have to explain myself further?!?!

::Lemmings leave at this point followed by Kadaj's screams::

Kadaj: WHAT THE F---?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!?!?! DIE BASTARDS!!!!!!!!

Shibara: Uh oh…

Pikachu: Pika?

Tifa holds Pikachu: There, there, Uncle Kadaj is having issues….

Pikachu growls.

Shibara: Kadaj! What the crap are you doing?! Get your ass over here NOW!!!!!

::Kadaj comes over leaving a pile of lifeless Lemmings behind him::

Shibara: You bastard!!!! You killed my Lemmings!!!!!

Kadaj: Your what?

Shibara attacks him, punching his stomach, cursing under her breath: #(&!$)(&()$&)(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack: Whoah, whoah, whoah, Shibara…they were only badly graphic computer images….

Shibara gets up, leaving a knocked out Kadaj: Yes, that's true…I kept killing them off in the game, anyways…

Yuffie crying: WHY?!!?!

Shibara: Because! It was fun seeing them go through that annoying badass shredder at the end of each level…

All:….

Yuffie: You're evil!!!!

Shibara: Okay….that was awkward…okay! I have an announcement!

Zack: Oooooh, what?!

Shibara: We're gonna hold a Christmas play in the middle or the beginning of December!

Reno: Joy to the world, yo…

Genesis: Okay…?

Shibara: Yeah! I'm going to go over the cast carefully…the cast is listed below:

Joseph: Zack.

Mary: Aeris.

Jesus: A baby doll.

Inn Keeper: Cloud.

Inn Keeper's Wife: Tifa.

Shepherd: Sephiroth.

Shepherd 2: Reno

Shepherd boy: Yuffie.

Wise Man: Genesis.

Wise Man 2: Kadaj.

Wise Man 3: Vincent.

Shibara and Pikachu: Audience.

Shibara: So, that's how it is, no exceptions!

Reno: Okay, yo…

Zack: Oh yeah! I get to play Joseph! And Aeris is mine, for once…::grumble::…

Cloud:…

Tifa: Oh damn, I have to play Cloud's wife?

Shibara: Yup!

Yuffie: WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY A BOY?!?!?

Kadaj, getting up from the floor: Well, you do look like a 13 year old boy…

Yuffie kicks him: Still! I have feminine features!

Shibara: Don't worry, we'll dress you up so you look like a boy…

Yuffie pouts…

Kadaj: Why am I playing a Wise Man? That's really strange…

Shibara: I want something different!

Cloud: Okay, that makes sense…

Shibara: Genesis, are you okay with your role?

Genesis: Yup!

Shibara: Good, at least some one ain't an annoying asshole…

Tifa: Hey!

Shibara: Good! Now, that's all! Well, actually, I wanted to discuss my story…

Genesis: What story?

Shibara: My Genesis/OC love story!

Zack: Oh, that one…

Shibara: Yes! That one! It's gonna be hard since Crisis Core ain't out yet!

Tifa: Why OC? Not many people read OC stories…

Shibara: I know…it was the only thing I could think of…

Zack: Okay…

Shibara: But I got reviews! A few from Zacksfantasy. You get a Zack plushie!

Zack: I have a bad feeling about this…

Shibara: Mwahaha….and a plushie for Yonoka Takai! Oh, and a notice, we're going to start cleaning up our language, especially since Christmas is coming up, you WILL do it correctly, since I take this thing seriously…

::More silence::

Shibara: Yeah…okay! Now, answering some reviews before I go…

Cloud: I thought that was illegal.

Shibara:…is it? Oh well…Well, I didn't answer one of punkiemonkie's questions! Okay, here it is…I can spare Cloudy-pooh in the next chapter! You can totally have him then! Isn't that right, Cloudy-pooh?

Cloud:….

Shibara: I take your silence as a yes! Okay? Good…anyways, continuing….Thanks to Kit Thespian for reviewing!

Zack: Yay!

Shibara: Yuppers! Kit Thespian gets any choice of plushies from the FFVII cast! Now, I gotta go to bed, night night! Farewell!

Cloud: Ho hum, I am so heartbroken….

Genesis: Boo hoo….

Shibara: Now, who wants to babysit Picachu while I'm out of town this weekend?

Silence…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: How interesting…Review please!

Next Chapter:

Why Zack had to die! And more Fruits Basket! Should I write a fanfic on it???


	7. High Heel Shoes

Shibara1310 enters with her usual book and sits herself at the red leather couch. You remember: the one that traded places with the chair? Well, Shibara likes the couch better, so there.

Shibara: Hello everyone! I know, it's been awhile since I've been updating, but today we're having a special episode of Pikachu Diaries! First of all, the only ones here with me are Genesis, Zack, and Pikachu! Cloud ain't here because punkiemonkie is keeping him company, and she asked for him! Second of all, in this episode we'll be discussing about Zack's death, talking about Genesis' clothes, and we'll be talking about more Fruits Basket! Lastly, I will do the disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Shibara1310 does not own FFVII, any of the spin offs, any of the characters, Pikachu, or Fruits Basket._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_High Heel Shoes_

Shibara: Okay! I'm hyped up on Coca Cola, RITZ crackers, and ideas!

Zack: We're doomed.

Genesis: Ah.

Pikachu: PIKA!!!!!

Shibara: Awww, my little pika-chuuuu is soooooooo adorable! Yes, you are!

Zack: You're making me sick.

Shibara hits him: Whatever. Now, first we're talking about Genesis!

Genesis raises eyebrow: What about?

Shibara: You're a cross dresser!

Genesis: _Excuse_ me?

Shibara: Seriously! You're wearing high heeled shoes in the game!

Zack: Oh, oh, oh! Where?!

Shibara sets up a video on YouTube and pauses it at the scene where Genesis picks up his sword after he gets cut on his shoulder: RIGHT THERE!!!!

Genesis: ……Well, it's not my fault…That's just how they created me. Besides, those are special boots designed for especially _me_.

Shibara: Are we getting cocky, Mr. Rhapsodos?

Genesis:…

Zack: Heh heh, his last name reminds me of 'rhapezoid'.

Shibara:…I don't think that's even a word. I think you're thinking of that certain flower with that weird name…anywho, I don't get why Genesis' outfit changes!

Genesis: How? Do you mean from Dirge of Cerberus? Well, I can't help that!

Shibara:…I wasn't talking about that. I was wondering how come the color fades? I mean, _you're _the one degenerating, not your clothes.

Silence….

Shibara: C'mon, it's a simple question!

Zack: Maybe…it's because he stands in the sun too long?

Shibara: I never thought of it that way…well, if any of you people knows the answer, please tell in a review!

Genesis: I don't like how my hair changes color…

Shibara: Suck it up. Now, who wants a cookie?

Zack: Oh oh oh oh!!!! I do!!!!!

Shibara: Yay! I also have ice cream!

Genesis: What kind?

Shibara: Moose tracks!

Genesis: Never had it.

Shibara gasps: What!?! You haven't lived until you've had Moose Tracks!

Genesis takes a bite of moose tracks.

Genesis, sarcastically: I'm alive.

Shibara: Great! Now, let's discuss school…

Zack: Why? I thought we were talking about ME? Like, why I died and all.

Shibara: Why the hell do you have to be so impatient? Now shut up and eat your damn cookies!

Zack:…

Shibara: Good. Now, how school is doing…well, I have to write a short story and I'm afraid that the material is too…risqué for my teacher's taste. And I can't even say 'darn' or anything like that.

Genesis: What did you want the story to be about?

Shibara: When my friend almost got kissed.

Genesis: That doesn't sound too bad.

Shibara: Pssh, you want me to tell you the whole story?

Genesis: Never mind…

Shibara: Peaches! I forgot! You know that girl I've been having problems with?

Zack: You mean that bitch?

Shibara slaps him: Now, now, let's not be rude…

Zack: forgiven4ever says you call her that all the time.

Shibara: Oh, heh, did she? Well, yeah, I do, but still….anyways, she was actually nice to me the other day…and I haven't even talked to my ex boyfriend…I think he's a major m-----f----ing bastard…

Genesis, Zack and Pikachu: O.o

Zack: Now, now, let's not be rude…

Shibara: Shut the hell up, I mean it! He's horrible!

Genesis: What exactly happened?

Shibara: Who wants to hear the story of my love life?!

Everyone raises their hand.

Shibara: Well, too bad, that's for a later chapter!

Genesis: Aw, drat…

Zack: Anyways, anything else happening at school?

Shibara: Yeah, they took down those annoying fuzzy decorations from the ceilings. Every week I'd jump up and grab them just to piss off the teachers.

Genesis: Okay….

Shibara: And I got a bad grade on my biology test.

Zack: Ouch…

Shibara: And I hope I don't have to take frickin' mid terms in January…

Genesis: You 'hope'?

Shibara: Yeah! If I have an average of 95, I don't have to take it!

Zack: What a strange school…

Shibara: It is a strange school.

Genesis: Isn't it a Christian school?

Shibara: Actually, it's funny you should mention that. All of the teachers are Christian and teach Christian subjects, like curriculums from Bob Jones University…wow that's a long way away…anyways, that being said, anybody would suppose it is one, but actually, it's more like a public-homeschool group.

Zack:…that is confusing.

Shibara: I know. It's a strange school, but I love it! I mean, it's not strange in a bad way, it's just…unusual.

Genesis: Okay…

Shibara: Cheese puffs!

Genesis: What?

Shibara: I just recently looked up that English translation of you, and I nearly died laughing. I swear, you sound like Puss in Boots!

Genesis:…we already talked about this...

Puss in Boots: It is not yet time for slumber…we still have much work to do, my brother…

Genesis: Hey, where did he come from?

Zack kicks Puss in Boots out the window.

Shibara: Hey! He was Pikachu's baby sitter! Now you have to be stuck with him for the rest of the chapter!

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika…

Genesis: Oh great…

Shibara: Now, Zack, why were you so stupid enough to face a sea of endless 3rd class SOLIDERs when you had poor Cloudy-poo to protect?

Zack: Hey! I could've beaten them! But the stupid game play made it look like there was an endless sea of puny soldiers……even though there wasn't! I could've beaten them!

Genesis: Pssh, yeah right…

Zack: Hey, you watch your punkass attitude, you bastard. Who beat the shit outta you in that tunnel in Banola?

Genesis:….

Shibara: Awkward…hey, that reminds me, did you know that a few people paired you two together!?

Genesis and Zack stare at each other before scooting away.

Zack: Excuse me while I throw up.

Genesis:….Ew…

Shibara: Just wanted to let that out! I laughed.

Genesis: Why?

Shibara: Because. Same reason why I don't see why people even think of pairing Sephy and Cloud together. Poor Cloud…

Zack: Gross…

Shibara: I mean, Cloud is Sephiroth's enemy! Vice versa! In fact, I ain't a Yaoi fan at all, so there's another reason.

Genesis: Do you think it's wrong?

Shibara: I ain't saying. All I'm saying is that I'm not a fan of it. Okay, anyways, back to the point…

Zack: Which is…?

Shibara: Your death! Couldn't it have been more…I dunno, _more_? Death by thousands of puny soldiers ain't that patriotic.

Zack: Excuse me, I protected Cloud! And it was brave!

Shibara: Okay, well, I'm just glad they didn't have Sephy kill you. That would've been too typical. But if they had Tseng kill you, it would've been interesting!

Zack:…why kill me at all? I mean, I am more cooler than Cloud!

Silence….

Genesis: I think that was the wrong answer…

Shibara: It sure as hell was…better start apologizing, puppy…

Zack: Okay! I'm sorry!

Shibara: That's better. Cloud is the coolest Emo Chocobo person ever in the history of Final Fantasy! Though I do favor you and Genesis more…

Genesis: I feel so loved…

Shibara hugs his neck: Yes, I wuv you! Even though you're a cross dresser…

Shibara drops Genesis: Anyways, now to our next subject! Fruits Basket!

Genesis gets up from the floor: Ouch, okay, what about it?

Shibara: It's grooviness!

Genesis: Is that even a word?

Shibara: Nope, I made it up!

Zack:…yeah…

Shibara: Anyways, I think I'm gonna do a fanfic about it!

Zack: Joy. What about?

Shibara: What do you think, doofus? Tohru and Kyo!!!!! I love Kyo-Kyo::huggles Pikachu::

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuu! –sneeze-

Genesis: Okay, but what's gonna be the plot?

Shibara: I dunno…I'm still thinking! I want it to be a short story…so, if any of you have any ideas for a plot, please mention it! I'm just kinda nervous about it…

Zack: Why?

Shibara: Because! Just recently I've read the best one ever!

Genesis: Which one?

Shibara: Well, I would mention it, but I don't have the author's approval But I love it! And if you're reading this, author, I love the part when Kyo purred while kissing Tohru!

Zack: Heh, oh yeah, well, that still doesn't answer our question…

Shibara: I'm worried that mine will be absolutely nothing compared to others! They're so detailed and the story line flows nicely…I've only watched the show…I need to read the manga, but my parents wouldn't even know what that is, and I'm sure it cost money to buy, and I'm broke!

Genesis: How much money do you have?

Shibara takes out wallet and counts: $13. 33.

Zack: Hmm, you're not too broke..

Shibara: But I'm planning on buying my best friend a Christmas present!

Genesis: Why?

Shibara hits him with her copy of the Jenova box: You zincous! You ungrateful monster! I like buying my friends presents…

Zack: Anyways, maybe you can read the manga online!

Shibara: Yes, but I don't know what website.

Genesis: Just Google it.

Zack: Yes, that should work!

Shibara: Every time I Google something, it comes up with a completely different subject! One time I typed in something, and I got a baby names website in the results!

Zack:….what were you searching?

Shibara: Advent Children.

Genesis: Wow.

Shibara: Yeah…that reminds me, do you think that Genesis was just an idea that came from the creators after Advent Children was made? I mean, you never hear about him until the end of Dirge of Cerberus.

Zack: It still remains a mystery.

Genesis:…I feel so unloved…

Shibara: Whatever, don't feel bad. At least you look like Gackt!

Genesis: Oh, shut up, that doesn't make me feel any better…

Zack: What's your problem?

Genesis: You wanna take it outside, puppy?

Zack: Stop calling me that, cross dresser!

Genesis: I ain't a damn cross dresser!

Zack: Then why do you wear high heels?

Genesis: At least I don't lose against a few pathetic soldiers and leave my best friend alone!

Zack: You're a bastard!

Genesis: You're a player! I'm surprised that Aerith ever went out with you!

Guys break into a fight.

Shibara: Oh, what did I do to deserve this? Anyways, please review! I know, I wasn't in a random mood at all, but the next chapter should be! Send me love and support! And I'll let you know how Genesis and Zack turn out…

Pikachu: Pika?

Shibara: Oh yeah! And the next chapter we get a visit from the forgiven4ever trio, including Leighton, Endlesshorizen and forgiven4ever herself! We talk about love!

Genesis: Yuck…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Next chapter!

Let's talk about love! The love life of Shibara, how it happened and when…and Pikachu isn't with us, sniff…

Zack: Thank God…


	8. Let's Talk About Love!

Shibara1310 enters the dark room with her book and a mysterious list…and a Cloud plushie. Hey, she did miss him in the last chapter, you know…Anyways, Shibara walks to the center of the room and sits down on the couch…Then, the spotlight shines down on her.

Shibara: Hello, all! I am here today with the whole crew, except for Vincent. He doesn't feel too good today, so he's staying at home. Now, I have some announcements to make during this chapter, and in this chapter, I explain to everybody the story of my love life! Even if it's boring…I'm trying to cheer up from it, so I'll make fun of myself. Okay? Good, now, onto the show, and special thanks at the end of the chapter! And Cloud's back with us today!

_**Disclaimer: **__Shibara1310 doesn't own FFVII, any of the spin offs, any of the characters, or anything else I may mention…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Let's Talk About Love!_

Zack: I think I'm gonna throw up…

Shibara hits him with her book: Shut up! I'm the author, and I can talk about my love story if I want!

Genesis: I thought you're not allowed to date…

Shibara: I'm not…

Reno: So, yo, how'd you hook up?

Shibara punches him: I did NOT hook up with him! And let's call my ex boyfriend a random name…hrmm…

Cloud enters: How about 'Fugly'?

Shibara: I was thinking more like 'Mr. Candy Wrapper', but 'Fugly' is shorter and makes more sense…okay! Fugly it is!

Genesis: So…how did you manage to have a boyfriend when you're not allowed to? You're 15 and your dad doesn't want you to be involved with a guy until you're 16.

Shibara: I know.

Zack:…so? Can you answer our question, damn it?!

Shibara slaps him: Of course. Only in the 11th chapter, you have to be my personal chocobo.

Zack: AGAIN?!?!

Shibara: Yup! Now, the basic answer to your question: Teenage Rebellion.

Sephiroth enters: That doesn't sound like you, Shibi…

Aerith: Yeah, I thought you were better than that…

Shibara gives her a glare: I didn't want to obey my dad, and I met this guy at school last year. He's like, 3 years older than me, and I was 14 at the time, so yeah, it was awkward, but we became best friends!

Kadaj:….Best friends?

Shibara: Yeah, but you wouldn't know, because you don't have any friends, mama's boy.

Kadaj runs off crying.

Pikachu: Pika???

Tifa: You know, you don't have to be mean to him.

Shibara: His brother was making advances towards you.

Cloud: WHAT::Cloud goes off with his bad ass buster sword searching for Loz::

Tifa:…No, he wasn't…

Shibara: I know, it just looked like it….aw, darn it, when's Cloud coming back?

Zack: Who cares?

Shibara: I DO!!! I am not continuing until he comes back…but we can do announcements while we're waiting!

Sephy: Joy…

Shibara: Now, we are….::fumbles through her huge pile of lists::

Shibara:…going to hold another sing along chapter!

All: Oh, shit…

Pikachu: Pikachu!!!!

Shibara: I know, you hate me, but in chapter 9, which I believe is the next chapter, we'll have it. And the songs, singers, and characters performing are:

Fergalicious, by Fergie, going to be sung by Tifa and Cloud, and rename it 'Tifalicious'…

Way I'm Are, by Timbaland, going to be sung by Zack and Aerith.

'Jar of Dirt' by Jack Sparrow, going to sung by Kadaj and rename it 'Box of Mother'…

And 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' by Baha Men, sung by Zack, Cloud, Reno, and special guest, Nanaki! A.K.A, Red XIII.

Now, who disagrees?

Tifa: I am NOT singing that Fergie song! It does NOT describe me!

Shibara shrugs: I know. I switched the name around, cut A LOT of parts out, and yeah…if anybody disagrees, then I have two choices for you readers…Please say what you want in a review…Either 'Every Time We Touch', by Cascada, or 'Stickwitu' by the PussyCat Dolls. By Tifa! Okay?

Tifa: Damn, I don't like either of those songs…

Shibara: Tough.

Tifa:….

Zack: I have to sing 'Who Let The Dogs Out'?

Shibara: Yup, yup!

Zack: Why?

Shibara: Because I said so, Zack the 'Puppy'….

Cloud enters: Why do I have to sing it?

Shibara: BECAUSE!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! Oh, by the way, welcome back! Where's Loz?

Cloud:….

Shibara: Where. Is. Loz?

Cloud:…He's alive…

Shibara: Oh shit, what did you do?

None of them ever found out where Loz was. But, Shibara soon forced it out of Cloud when they were alone, that Cloud had sent Loz to a Yaoi bar, tied up. They never heard from him again.

Shibara: Well, back to the songs…

Aerith: I have to sing 'Way I'm Are'? Isn't that a stripper song?

Shibara: I know. And I knew you would complain, so I totally changed the meaning of the song! Happy?

Aerith Smiles: Yup!

Sephiroth: Am I singing anything?

Shibara: Errm, no.

Genesis: What about me?

Shibara: Nope! You get to give me a piggy back ride!

Genesis:……shit…..

Shibara ignores him: So, back to my love story….anyways, Fugly and I were best friends, and then he started to crush on me.

Reno: _Zutto_, then what?

Shibara: WAIT!!!!! Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it!

Everyone:…O.o…

Sephiroth: What?

Shibara: Where's Yuffie?

Sephiroth looks uncomfortable: I have no idea…

Shibara: YES YOU DO, YOU (&()#&(&#!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All:…..

Shibara: Okay, I'll call her…::dials Yuffie's phone::

Shibara: YUFFIE!!! Where the hell are you?!?!? You better get your ass down here, NOW!!!!!

Silence…

Shibara: Oh, okay….::hangs up::

Zack: What was that about?

Shibara: Yuffie is suffering from a migraine. Apparently, she tried to steal the black materia and it back fired on her….::Glares at Sephy::

Sephy: It wasn't my fault!

Shibara: Okay, holy son of a cheese biscuit!

Cloud: What?

Shibara: Everybody has their costumes for the play, right?

Pikachu: Pika!

Everybody nods.

Shibara: Good. Vincent is still gonna be in it, so will Yuffie. I decided to have a special guest as the angel!

Genesis: Oh, who?

Shibara: It's a surprise! Now, where's Kadaj? That whiney ass hole better be back here in a few minutes, or I'll put acid in his leather suit….

Cloud:….

Tifa:…Oh, when will Rufus be in here?

Shibara: Who says he will?

Tifa: Can he? Please?

Shibara raises an eyebrow::Thinking:: _Hmm…Seems like Tifa fancies Rufus…Cloud will get jealous….Tifa is probably doing it to make him jealous and confess his love to her….and Rufus has no idea….Perfect!_

Shibara: Oh, um, he'll watch the play, of course!

Tifa looks relieved.

Shibara: All right, now, here comes special guest, forgiven4ever!!!!

Forgiven4ever: What the hell do you want me here for?

Shibara: Because. You need to tell everyone how you told Fugly off.

Forgiven4ever: 'Fugly'?

Shibara: Mr. Candy Wrapper.

Forgiven4ever: Oh….well, that damn son of a bitch pissed the hell outta me when I saw Shibi in the front yard in the middle of the might crying.

Zack:…why was she in the front yard in the middle of the night crying?

Shibara: Oh yeah, I need to explain that…

Genesis: Yeah, you do…

Shibara: Well, Fugly made me this promise that we would get married, and somehow find a way to stay together, and all of that stuff.

Sephiroth: He was lying.

Shibara: Of course, he was, but I was too stupid to realize it. A month after we were together, he called it off because I wasn't allowed to date. A week after, he went out with that bitch at school I keep on complaining about.

Cloud: Well, you know what was happening there…

Shibara: Yup. I would say details, but I don't want anybody to read this and know who I am and crap like that. BUT if anybody sends me a private message asking me why I hate Fugly so much, I can explain!

Genesis: It's simple. He broke your heart.

Shibara: Yup!

All:….

Aerith: Poor Shibara…

Shibara: Yeah, and 4ever was pissed at him.

4ever: Hell, yeah…

Reno: Yo, I have a question, 4ever…

4ever: What?

Reno: How come you two swear all the time? I mean, you say you're Christians, but aren't Christians funny about swearing?

Shibara: Yup, they are, well, some are…but we swear because we were raised kinda rugged and stuff like that. Where we lived, people swore all the time. I guess you could say it rubbed on off us.

Zack:…oh…

Shibara: And I don't really think there's anything WRONG with it, just that it's kinda rude and stuff like that…

Reno: That doesn't make any sense, _zutto_…

Shibara: Oh well, I tried. Now, who wants cake?

All: I do!!!

Shibara: Tough. My best friend ain't the last piece last night.

Zack: Then why did you offer?

Shibara: Because I wanted to crush your hopes. Mwahah!

Cloud:…

Shibara: But we do have left over apple pie!

All: Yum.

:: after everyone ate…::

Tifa: Hey, what are these?

Shibara looks in Tifa's hand and sees three red cards.

Shibara: KUDOS!

Tifa: Kudos?

Shibara: Yup! I save them up. My teachers give them to me whenever I get a good grade. Oh oh oh!!!! Good news!

Genesis: What?

Shibara: I have a feeling that I won't need to take my mid term for Algebra.

Zack: Oh?

Shibara: Yeah! I got some Kudos for getting a 101 on my test!

Aerith: That's good!

Zack: Yup!

Shibara: Yeah…how come you two are getting along better?

Aerith: Oh, are we?

Shibara: Yup!

Zack: I have no clue. It's all magical…

Shibara: You need to lay off the Mountain Dew…

Zack: Who's talking? Shibara, you drink like, three in one sitting. And you stay up til the ungodly hours of the morning. Like, right now it's 4:38.

Shibara: Yeah. In the afternoon…I'm laying off that stuff now. It reminds me of Fugly.

Cloud:…why?

Shibara: Because. He got me hooked on the Dew for awhile. Stupid freak…He ain't even a Mountain Dew fan…

Genesis: Weird…

Shibara: Now, time for randomness! Marth is AWESOME!!!!!!!

All:….

Reno: Who's Marth?

Shibara: I dunno what game he's from, but he's Japanese, he has a black cloak and kinda bluish, grey outfit, blue hair, sword, and he's the Prince of something…

Genesis:…if you don't know what game he's from, how do you know about him?

Shibara: Super Smash Melee!

Sephy: Oh, that game…

Shibara: Yeah, I beat you a billion times playing Sheik.

Zack: Shibi beat Sephiroth?

Cloud:…wow….

Shibara: Yup! Now, I have a question…

All:…

Shibara: How many Cheeze Its does it take to screw in a light bulb?

Zack:…Hm, 100?

Genesis: That's impossible…

Sephy: The point of this?

Tifa:….hmm….

Cloud:….

Aerith: I have no clue…

Kadaj enters: KILL THE LADY BUGS!!!!

Shibara throws her book and knocks Kadaj out: I swear, he's out to get my lady bugs…but, anyways, Reno?

Reno: _Zutto__…._

Shibara: Okay, the answer is…'Get Your Own Box' and find out!

All:….

Genesis: That wasn't really funny….

Shibara: I know. Okay, everyone say 'bye'!

All: Bye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: That was weird….Special thanks to punkiemonkie!!!! You get plushies of Reno, Zack, and Cloudy-pooh! And cake of your choice!

Zack: Why not cookies?

Shibara: You ate all of them, remember?

Next Chapter: Sing Alongs!!!!! Revisited…


	9. Sing Alongs! Revisited

Shibara1310 skips in, humming happily and sits down on the couch.

Shibara: Hullo, chums! Today, as you should know, is special! It's another sing-along chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and Tifa's song will be last, since I want you guys to be surprised and see what song I used for her. That will remain a secret until the end. Then we'll talk more about the Christmas Play, and Shibara1310 does not own ANYTHING. Not any of the songs, not FFVII, spin offs, ANYTHING. And not Pikachu!

Shibara: Another thing, I'm starting to clean up the language, but I think I put in about three bad words in here...So, I hope everybody's happy! I need to start cleaning up my language because it's becoming a bad habit with me. I have to go to a Christian college every year for camp and if I swear or anything, I could get kicked out. So, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Sing Along Revisited._

Shibara: Mwaha….

Genesis groans. If you guys remember, Shibara told him that he would have to give her a piggy back ride. And that's what he was doing right at that moment.

Genesis: How long do I have to carry you?

Shibara: For the whole chapter! Now, I won't call you chocobo because you don't have gravity defying hair like Cloud and Zack.

Zack: My hair is just spiky, and I style it. Cloud's is natural.

Cloud:…

Shibara: Now, I will introduce all of the characters. BUT Vincent isn't with us, sadly, because he's suffering a migraine. Chaos went out of control and killed all of the Yaoi fan girls at the anime convention.

All:…O.o…

Genesis: Wow…

Shibara: Now, Yuffie is back with us!

Sephiroth: Oh God…

Yuffie clings onto him: Nyuk, nyuk!!! Where's the black materia?!?!

Sephiroth: It's inside Mother's head, and quite frankly, I don't have Jenova with me.

Shibara fiddles with a black box with a seal wrapped around it.

Sephiroth: MOTHER!!!!

Shibara: Oh, is this your mother::Throws it over Genesis' head::

Neither of them knew that it was actually a copy of Jenova that Shibara spent days making.

Yuffie catches it: Yippee!!!! Black Materia is MINE!!!!! Nyuk nyuk!!!

Sephiroth: Damn you…

Yuffie: Meanie…::opens Mother and grabs out the 'Black Materia'::

Again, none of them knew that Shibara spent weeks making the outer layer of her copy of the black materia perfect.

Yuffie: I summon SIN-Bahamut!!!!!!

Nothing happens…

Sephiroth grabs it from her: METEOR!!!!!!!

Nothing happens.

Shibara: Ho hum…

Zack: Maybe it's broken…

Yuffie runs off crying. Sephiroth walks away.

Shibara: Okay, I guess those two ain't going to be here…darn it, I missed Yuffie…

Genesis: You did?

Shibara chokes Genesis: Yes, of course I did!!!!

Genesis gags: Okay, who else is here?

Kadaj enters with only a towel on.

FanGirls: SQUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kadaj rolls his eyes: It's not my fault I'm in a towel! Shibara put acid on my only black leather outfit! And Sephiroth wouldn't let me borrow his!

Shibara:…you two share clothes?

Kadaj:….

Zack: Okay…

Aerith enters: Oh, I'm so nervous about singing!!!

Shibara: Well, it's not your fault your off-key…

Receives glare.

Tifa: Yazoo ain't gonna be here, is he?

Shibara: Of course not.

Cloud:….

Tifa:….

Shibara: Okay, now, Reno and Nanaki should be here soon…

Reno: Let's get this party started! _Zutto__…_

Shibara: Okay, where's Nanaki?

Reno shrugs: He got caught up by the police because he accidently set the fire department in flames. The fire fighters had a life time supply of booze so the department exploded.

Shibara: Wow…well, we'll have to wait for him, then! Special guest, Hojo is here!

Hojo: I'm GENIUS!!!! Hee hee heee heeeee!!!!!!!

Sephiroth from distance: Why don't you die, you ----------------------------------?!?!?!

Genesis glares at Hojo: Go to Hell.

Shibara: Now, now, let's not be rude to our guest…

Sephiroth kicks Hojo out the window: There.

Shibara: Oh well…He was pissing me off anyways with his high, girly voice…

Zack: Yeah…

Enter Nanaki!!!!!

Shibara: Yay! Nanaki is here! Now we can start! After everyone practices, of course…

Tifa: I still hate the song I'm doing….

Shibara: Whatever….Okay, first up we have Zack and Aerith singing a…er….duet? I guess you might call it that…

Aerith: At least you cleaned it up a bit…

Zack: Yeah…

Shibara: What can I say? Now, I won't say if I like any of the songs or not. If you hate the songs, say so in your review and which songs you hate. Like, the last sing-along, punkiemonkie said she hated SexyBack. I agree. So…who's ready to party!?!?!

All:…..

Shibara: Hrmm, okay, let's start!

-------------------------------------------

First up: Way I'm Are Remix by Timbaland, performed by Zack and Aerith. I do not own this song, but I did edit the lyrics a bit to Aerith's liking…Now, enjoy! I also shortened the songs, like I did before.

Zack: Baby all I know, you're the type of girl I wanna' show, show what type of man I am and how I roll. I'm the type of man you call your friends and go. Lemme' talk to you girl. Baby you ain't gotta' put on the front for me, and I'm not buyin' and gotta' drive a benz' to be the type of man that buy your wedding ring. Baby I ain't going nowhere…

Zack, continued: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip, but I like you just the way you are…I don't wanna strip, and I want to quit. Can you handle me the way I'm are? You don't needs the Gs or the car keys, girl I like you just the way you are…If you let me see you strip, you might get a tip, but I like yah, like yah, like yah, like yah….

Zack, continued: I ain't got no money, I ain't got no car to take you on a date, I can't even buy you flowers. But together we could be the perfect soul mates. Talk to me girl…

Aerith: Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me. If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free. We can work without the perks just you and me. Work it out 'til we get it right…

Aerith, continued: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip, but I like you just the way you are…

Zack: I don't wanna strip, and I want to quit. Can you handle me the way I'm are?

Aerith: I don't need the Gs or the car keys, boy, I like you just the way you are…

Aerith and Zack: If you let me see you strip, you can get a tip, but I like yah, like yah, like yah, like yah….

Zack: I ain't got no Visa. I ain't got no Red American Express. We can't go nowhere exotic. It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best. Talk to me girl…

Aerith: Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me. If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free. We can work without the perks just you and me. Work it out 'til we get it right…

Aerith, continued: Baby if you strip, you can get a tip, but I like you just the way you are…

Zack: I don't wanna strip, and I want to quit. Can you handle me the way I'm are?

Aerith: I don't need the Gs or the car keys, boy, I like you just the way you are…

Aerith and Zack: If you let me see you strip, you can get a tip, but I like yah, like yah, like yah, like yah….

-- End Song—

Shibara::blinks::…okay…

Genesis: I hated it…

Shibara: Zack, did you even pronounce those words correctly? I couldn't understand a _word_ you sang. Even if you called that singing…And Aerith…

Aerith: Yes?

Shibara: Sign up for singing lessons.

Aerith gasps and runs out.

Kadaj: Man, and I thought I was sensitive…

Zack: I can't help that I suck! I hate that song!

Cloud:…

Shibara: Cloud? Reno?

Reno: I liked it, _zutto__…_

Cloud: Yeah….

Shibara: All right…Tifa?

Tifa:…I hate what you call, 'love songs'. They're too fake.

Pikachu: PIKACHU!!!!!!!!

Shibara: Okay, I see everyone hates it except Reno and Cloud.

Nanaki: It was useless, little one…

Shibara: Okay, stop talking to me like I was still 5 years old. Guess what?!?

All:…

Shibara: Hrmm, well we're taking a break now, since everybody needs to stop PMSing…

Zack: I am NOT PMSing!

Genesis: That's impossible for men, like I pointed out in an earlier chapter…

Shibara scratches his head: Yeah….

Genesis: STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!

Shibara: Ewwww…..you have lice….what kind of shampoo do you use?

Genesis: Who says I use shampoo?

Shibara: Gross. First he's a cross dresser, now he's a hobo….Now, who wants to go streaking!?!?!?!

All: O.o…

Shibara: C'mon, it's fun!

Zack: How do you know?

Shibara:…

Genesis: Yeah, you never tried before.

Shibara: I hear it's fun…all right. Let's go skinny dipping instead!

Cloud: Oh God, no…

Shibara: Spin the bottle!!!!!!

Tifa: No.

Hojo: Let's play doctor!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth:…..Heck, no...

Shibara: Oh, hey they're back!

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk!!!! We got through the front door.

Shibara: Oh….okay, Truth or Dare.

Zack: That sounds good to me…

Aerith returns: Sure…

Shibara: Okay, I will pick one person, and one person only! And I choose Hojo!

Hojo: Hee hee heee!!!!!!

Shibara: Truth or Dare?

Hojo: I never liked the truth…Dare me!!!

Shibara: I dare you to jump off Niagara Falls.

Hojo: All righty::runs off::

Shibara: There. That shouldn't take too long…tell me when he comes back…

All:….

Shibara: Okay, next song!!!! 'Who Let The Dogs Out?' with the 'ruff' part by Nanaki!!

Nanaki:…I'm not a dog…

Shibara: You're not a cat either. You're like…in between…

Tifa: Ew…

Zack:…

Cloud:…

Genesis:…

Shibara: What?

---------------------------------------

Second song is 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' by Baha Men, performed by Zack, Reno, Cloud, and Nanaki! Again, I shortened it…so, hope you enjoy! Very odd song…in my taste…

Zack and Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Zack: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Zack and Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Reno: Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin'…

Zack: Yippie-Ki-Yo!

Reno: And everybody havin' a ball.

Cloud: Yippie-Ki-Yo!

Reno: I tell the fellas "start the name calling"…

Zack: Yippie-Ki-Yo!

Reno: And the girls respond to the call…I heard a woman shout out:

Zack and Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Zack: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Zack and Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Reno: I see ya little speed boat head up our coast, she really want to skip town. Get back gruffy, back scruffy, get back you flea infested mongrel!

Reno, continued: Gonna tell myself "hey, man, no get angry"…

Zack: Yippie-Ki-Yo!

Reno: To any girls calling them canine.

Cloud: Yippie-Ki-Yo!

Reno: But they tell me "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"

Zack: Yippie-Ki-Yo!

Reno: You put a woman in front and her man behind…I heard woman shout out:

Zack and Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Zack: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

Zack and Cloud: Who let the dogs out?

Nanaki: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!

--End song—

Shibara: Wow…

Genesis: Weird…

Reno: I liked it, yo…

Zack: I sounded very repetitive…

Cloud: Yeah, me too…

Shibara: Heh, Zack, good job, Cloud, don't sleep while you're singing. It sounds more like snoring…and Reno, you need to know how to rap. You sound….I dunno…weird?

Reno: I resent that…

Shibara: Now, we're moving onto Kadaj's song, since it's VERY short!

Kadaj: Aw man…

Shibara: I think it fits you well….

---------------------------------------------------------

Jar of Dirt by Jack Sparrow, I do not own…like the other songs…performed by Kadaj! And a little part by Sephiroth. We renamed it 'Box of Mother'.

Kadaj: I got a box of Mother…

I got a box of Mother…

And guess what's inside it?

Sephiroth: Um…Mother?

--End song—

Shibara: Good job! Kadaj, you sounded like your crazy self, as usual…And Sephiroth sounded sarcastic, which was good…you two might win the Sing-Along Awards in the next chapter!!! Oh yeah, by the way, reviewers: Post your vote! Tell me which song you like better. Now, onto Tifa's. Now, I know I gave you choices of two other songs, but I was listening to Fergalicious again, and I decided to do something very different…..

Zack: Like what?

Cloud:…Oh shit…

Shibara: Wow, it's a shock to hear anything from Cloud, but a swear word?

Cloud: Shut up…

Genesis: Oh, heh heh, yeah, I know what's gonna happen…

Shibara: Trust me, readers, I know what I'm doing.

Tifa: Yeah right...

Aerith: I think this song is perverted!

Shibara: You think everything's perverted…

Aerith: I do not!

Zack: Anyways, back to the point…

Shibara: Oh yeah! I have a surprise after this song!

Cloud: Joy….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Fergalicious by Fergie, performed by Tifa and Cloud!!!! But it's mainly focused on Tifa because I renamed it 'Tifalicious'….

Cloud: Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it: the beat that I'm bangin' is delicious…

Tifa: Tifalicious definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons. Tifalicious…

Cloud: So delicious…

Tifa: But I ain't promiscuous. And if you was suspicious, all that crap is fictitious. I blow kisses…

Cloud: Mmmwwahhh…

Tifa: That puts them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got. It's so delicious…

Cloud: It's hot, hot…

Tifa: So delicious…

Cloud: I put them boys on rock, rock…

Tifa: So delicious…

Cloud: They wanna taste of what I got…

Tifa: I'm Tifalicious….t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty….

Tifa: Tifalicious definition make them boys go crazy. They always claim they know me, comin' to me, call me Sexy. I'm the T to the I, to the F and the A, and can't no other lady put it down like 'may'. I'm Tifalicious. My body stay vicious. I'll be up in the gym just working on my fitness. He's my witness, I put yo' boy on rock, rock, and he be lining down the block just to watch what I got…

Tifa: So delicious

Cloud: It's hot, hot…

Tifa: So delicious

Cloud: I put them boys on rock, rock…

Tifa: So delicious

Cloud: They wanna taste of what I got…

Tifa: I'm Tifalicious…

* * *

--End Song— 

Everyone: O.o

Genesis: Whoah…

Tifa: Gag me!

Aerith slaps her: That was perverted!

Tifa: It's not my fault! Blame Shibara!

Shibara: Watch it…

Cloud:…I am so disturbed..

Shibara: Yeah…I did it to be random! I'm sorry…I think Cloud is the hottest Final Fantasy character EVER in the history of it, and I don't think him like I portrayed him in the song at all. If you feel sorry for him, then send him a hug by review!

Shibara jumps off Genesis and hugs Cloud: See? I feel sorry for him!

Cloud: Then why did you have me sing that?

Shibara drops him: Because! I was bored. Now, let's hear a song from Pikachu! 'Jingle Bells' chorus!

Zack: _Can_ it sing?

Pikachu: Pika-CHUU!!!!!

Shibara: That's right, my little pika…Don't you DARE insult Pikachu!

Zack:….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jingle Bells chorus, sung by Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika! Pika, pika, pika! Pikachu, pika, pika, pika!!!!! Pikachu, pikachu, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika-chuuuuuuuu!!!!

--end song—

Zack sniggers: Um, good job?

Shibara: Aw, you did so awesome::huggles Pikachu::

Aerith:….Eh, what did it sing again?

Receives glare from Shibara.

Shibara: Okay. Wow…this was a long chapter, wasn't it? Oh well. Tune in next time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Christmas Play!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. O Come All Ye Faithful

Shibara1310 skips in, oblivious to the fact that there is something wrong…her couch isn't there…neither is the wooden chair, but lo and behold, there's a director's chair instead! Shocking…you wonder what this could mean…Shibara opens her book and flips a few pages before sitting in the chair with a megaphone in her lap.

Shibara: Okay…well, today we are having the Christmas play! Yay! It might be short because I'll have a few characters narrate and yet act out scenes from The Nativity Story, which is my favorite Christmas flick besides Elf.

Silence….

Shibara: All right…well, first we're going to have a discussion, special guest Rufus and updates! Then we'll end with the Christmas Play and truffles.

**Disclaimer: Shibara1310 owns NOTHING!**

* * *

O Come All Ye Faithful

Shibara: Dang…

Zack: What is it?

Shibara: I had a day…whew…

Genesis: What happened?

Shibara: Well, first I have to explain something.

Zack: Like what?

Shibara:…

Cloud:…

Pikachu: -sneeze-

Genesis:…

Zack:….SAY IT, DAMMIT!!!!

Shibara smacks him: You will _not_ cuss in this chapter!

Genesis: He already did.

Shibara: Oh…well…if any of the characters cuss during this wonderful chapter, you'll get thrown out of the window!

Zack rubs his jaw: Ouch…what window?

Shibara: The magic window…

Cloud:…okay….

Shibara: Now, first I will say what happened at school, what I found when I got home, and an update on my story. _Then_ we will do the Christmas play! Warning: This chapter may not be that funny…

Zack: None of your stuff is funny.

Shibara: Is too.

Cloud: Is not.

Pikachu: PIKA!!!!

Genesis: Is not….

Shibara: Is too!

Cloud: Is not!

Shibara: IS TOO, IS TOO!!!!

Zack: IS NOT!!!!

Shibara: Wooooooooo, ve, vroooom!!!!!

All: O.o….

Shibara: FRIED GRASSHOPPERS!!!!!!!

Silence…..

Zack: Wow, I think she's lost it….

Shibara: I _have not!!!!!!_ Burn the Furbies!!!! And Pluto is a planet!!!!

Genesis: Pluto? I thought that was just a hunk of space matter that scientists confused as a planet….

Zack: No, it's a moon…

Cloud: …it's an illusion….

Shibara: You're all out of it…I personally don't know….

All:…..

Shibara:…I have a spider on my computer named Sweeny Todd.

Zack: What kind of weird name is that?

Shibara: Hey, I wanna see that movie!!!

Genesis:…doesn't it have Johnny Depp in it?

Shibara: Yes! He's a good actor…acting wise…I don't know him personally, so I can't say anything about him.

Cloud:…okay…

Shibara: Yeah. Well, that movie is rated 'R' and it's a musical…

Zack: You hate musicals.

Cloud: You even hate 'The Sound of Music'.

Shibara: I DO NOT!!!!! I just don't like the songs that much…as much as I _adore_ music and ahem certain artists….::stares at Genesis::…I can never watch a musical unless it makes sense…

Genesis: Um…like how?

Shibara: Like 'The Phantom of the Opera'!

Zack:….but 'The Sound of Music' does make sense…I mean, the title? Duh?

Shibara: Have you even seen it?! The woman sings randomly! Who sings about 'Fa so, do, re, lo, do'?

Genesis:…you did not get that right…

Shibara: Of course not! I meant to get it wrong! Now, onto our first topic: School.

Zack: Oh yeah, what happened at school?

Shibara: First we need to have everyone here. You three macho men are just here to start off the chapter.

Genesis: Ah…

Sephiroth enters: Do I have to play the shepherd…and carry a lamb?

Shibara: Uh huh!

Sephiroth: Why can't it be a stuffed lamb? I hate animals…

Shibara: You hate all living things. Why else would you want to destroy the Planet and kill everything? You psycho maniac….

Sephiroth: …I don't like you…

Shibara: Well, that's obvious. Where's Yuffie and Vincent?

Sephiroth:…

Shibara: Does anybody need to hear me ask again?

Zack: They were on a date last night.

Cloud: Yeah…

Genesis: Totally….

Shibara blinks: Okay, well, it's a whole 'nuther day.

Sephiroth:…maybe they're sleeping in late?

Shibara glares at him: I won't ask what you mean, but I hope they'll be here on time…

Aeris enters: Why do I have to play Mary? Why can't Tifa and Cloud be Mary and Joseph? I have too many lines to memorize!

Shibara: Well…make up some lines!

Aeris:…all right…

Kadaj enters, flipping his hair: Sephiroth, you _need _to dry clean your clothes once in awhile…

Shibara: Ah, Kadaj, I see you're here….now, you're the wise man with the frankincense. Got it?

Kadaj: Franchise, right?

Shibara: No.

Kadaj: Franken..franken…cents?

Shibara: Yeah! You got it! Well, it's the closest you can get…

Tifa enters: Where's Rufus?

Shibara: How _rude_! You enter without saying hello, and you demand to know where your rich snobby boyfriend is? How inconceivable!

Tifa: Hello Shibi…now, where's Rufus?

Shibara: He'll be here.

Cloud:…..

Shibara: You say something, Chocobo?

Cloud: No…

Tifa: I have no lines! All I have to do is stand beside Cloud as he answers the door!

Shibara: Yep! Now shut up…

Tifa:…

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuuuu!

Shibara: Oh right!

Yuffie enters: Owwie…

Shibara: Got a migraine?

Yuffie: Uh huh!

Shibara: Suck it up, you're still playing the shepherd boy.

Yuffie pouts.

Vincent enters: What do I do?

Shibara: You, my dear vampire, have the gold.

Vincent:…

Shibara: Yeah…hang on a sec…

Zack: What?

Shibara: Where's Reno? If that apivorous zincous is slacking off, he's in major trouble…though he's not a major character…

Reno enters: Yo, wassup, everybody?

Shibara hits him across the head: You're late!

Reno: I was sleeping in late.

Shibara: How come everyone is sleeping in late….Oh, like totally coolness!

Genesis:…what?

Shibara: I found a wallpaper on By the way, thanks punkiemonkie for telling me about it! I got a desktop for my computer!

Cloud: What is it?

Shibara: Well, when one looks at it, it has the background of Aeris' church with Aeris in the front…

Aeris blush: Aw, I'm touched!

Shibara:…hot Zack in the front, kinda standing behind her carrying his bad…boy sword…

Zack: I could tell you almost said something else…

Shibara: Shut up! I just don't want to kick myself out the window…

Tifa:…what window?

Shibara ignores her: And our sweet Cloudy-pooh off to the side!

Cloud:….

Shibara: And Sephiroth is off to the other side behind Zack and Aeris…

Sephiroth:…_must….kill…..sheep…._

Shibara: Huh? You say something?

Sephiroth: No.

Genesis: Hey, how come you don't have me in there?

Shibara: You are in the picture.

All:….

Genesis: I don't see myself…

Shibara points at the very top of the right hand side: There! You're sitting on the rafter!!!

Genesis: Oh….

All: Oh….

Shibara: Ooooooh, weeeeeeeeeeohhhhhhhh, vooot vooot!!!!!!

All: Ooooooh, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Shibara takes a picture with her cell phone: Wow, you should see the looks on you guys faces….I'll post it on my MySpace blog!

Zack: Oh gross, you have a MySpace?

Shibara: Yeah, I'm going to delete it once I get my phone back.

Genesis:…you have your cell now…

Shibara: Oh, heh heh, whatdya know? I'm dreaming right now and I totally dream about getting my baby back…

Cloud: Your baby?

Shibara: Yeah, you know, like how you call Fenrir your baby?

Cloud: Shut up…

Tifa snorts.

Cloud:…

Shibara slaps Tifa: Your hurting his feelings!

Silence…

Shibara: Okay, now onto school…

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk! What happen? Let the Great Ninja Yuffie know!

Reno: _Zutto,_ what happened to Fugly?

Shibara: Well, it was the last hour of school and a lot of kids were driving home. Endlesshorizon, forgiven4ever and I were walking in the hallway when we saw these guys hiding in one of the empty classes!

Genesis:…oh really?

Shibara: Yeah! We all watched through the window as Fugly went to his car. He was so pissed when he started up his engine because the students from a certain class stuffed shredded money in his air conditioning unit.

All:…

Vincent: The point?

Shibara: It was soooo funny! His car is his baby! Like my phone is my baby, and Fenrir is Cloud's baby.

Cloud:…

Shibara: Goot, Pottah, now grrrrrrrrrrab da _sneeeeeetch_!

All: O.o

Shibara: I swear, haven't you ever seen Harry Potter the Chamber of Secrets video game? It's hilarious! I like mimicking them in a German accent!

Zack: Okey dokey.

Shibara: Yeah. You know, most people think I look Italian when they first meet me….

Genesis: Weird…

Shibara: Yeah, especially since I have no Italian blood in me.

Cloud:…weird…

Kadaj: Has anybody seen mother?

Silence…..

Shibara: Ho hum, let's get on with this…special guest, Angeal Hewley!

Angeal: Zack.

Zack: Yo ki!

Angeal:…Hold fast to your dreams….

Zack: Mah?

Shibara: Whoah, random Japanese lines from Zack the Puppy, okay, _yes_….Angeal is the angel!

Angeal shows his white wing: Apparently…

Genesis:……

Shibara: Well, _sorry_, Gackt-look-alike, at least you're considered the 'Guardian Angel' in my freaking story!

Genesis: Oh yeah…

Shibara: By the way, I need to introduce Cloud in my story…

Zack: Yeah, you're gonna have me in the next chapter…

Shibara: Yeah….now, who wants to start the play!

All:…

Shibara: Hrmm, I take your silence as a yes, Shibara the Great, we accept with gratitude! Now, it'll be short…it ain't a big deal, kinda like how the Thanksgiving play was, okay? Good! Let's start! You guyses thoughts on it?

Zack: Let's mosey!

Cloud: I can't help anybody…

Genesis: Fear me if you dare!

Shibara: Okay…oh! Punkiemonkie gave me the _best_ icon ever of Genesis with that line!

Silence:….

Genesis: Hrrm, cool, now you have me on your icon…

Shibara: I wuv it!

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika!!!!!!!

Reno: _Zutto_…

Sephiroth: I hate sheep…

Kadaj: Franchinsince…..isly?

Vincent:…

Yuffie: Lalalala!

Tifa: Where's Rufus?

Enter Rufus: Yo.

Shibara: There, now shut up….

Aeris::sighs::…

Zack:…

Shibara:…

Cloud:…….

Sephiroth:….can I carry my sword?

Shibara: Instead of camels, we have chocobos…

All: O.o;;

* * *

Scene One…Shibara stands up and clears her throat: In this scene, the angel comes to Mary, who is played by Aeris, and tells her that she will bear a child with the name of Jesus! She tells her parents and Joseph, who is played by Zack, is mad, though later that night he is visited by the angel as well!

Aeris: Ho hum, I'm tending to my garden…

Angeal enters the stage: You will have a baby boy who will be named Jesus!

Aeris:…Cool…but there's a problem!

Angeal: What?

Aeris: I'm not supposed to be married to Zack, I mean 'Joseph' now!

Shibara: Exactly. That's why Mary is scared! Now, we'll cut to the part when Joseph and her parents find out, but we'll have Rufus playing Aeris' dad.

Rufus:…

Aeris: Oh, okay…ahem…Dad, I'm pregnant.

Rufus:…

Zack: What am I supposed to say?

Shibara: Why me? Okay, you get all pissed off and ask who's the father!

Zack: Oh…okay….how did you get pregnant?

Aeris slaps him: I still say that's perverted!

Shibara: Your line! Dang it…

Aeris: I was visited by an angel of the Lord! And he told me I would give birth to a boy named Jesus! A virgin's birth!

Zack: Oh…

Shibara sighs: In the movie, they still didn't believe her…

Zack: I don't believe you!

Shibara: Though he didn't say it flat out…

Rufus: Oh, what a shame you have brought on the family…::bows head::

Aeris:…sorry?

Zack: I will call this child as my own!

Shibara: Cut!

Aeris: Did I do okay?

Shibara: I swear, did you even _read_ your lines? And Zack…go get acting lessons, you suck! Rufus was the only one doing it correctly! Gosh…

Rufus: Heh…

Zack: Hey, I can't help it! I don't like acting!

Aeris:…

Shibara: All right…now we're moving onto the next scene, which will be in Bethlehem!

Genesis: Why? I mean, that's at the end of the story! And you left out a lot of stuff!

Shibara: Well, we don't have time! Besides, I still have announcements to do!

Zack: Oh…

* * *

Scene 2: Zack and Aeris are at the stable with the baby doll, Sephiroth and the rest of the shepherds come in with the flock of sheep, the wise men come in on their chocobos, but first we'll have a short scene with Zack and Aeris knocking on the inn's door. Okay? Good!

Zack knocks the door with Aeris sitting on a black chocobo. Cloud opens the door.

Cloud: Yes?

Zack: Do you have a room for two?

Shibara: No! It's 'do you have any available rooms'! It's not like Joseph and Mary have a choice, you know!

Zack: Oh…scratch that, do you have _any_ rooms?

Cloud:…

Tifa enters with a provocative t-shirt: Nope! But you can take the stable!

Shibara: Tifa…

Tifa: Yes?

Shibara: Mind my language, but what the hell are you wearing?

Tifa: What, I like it!

Tifa's shirt was white with a picture of Rufus on the front with black lettering saying 'Rufus ShinRa: Making Wheelchairs Sexy Since 2005!'

Shibara: Whatever…back to the story…Mary and Joseph reach the stable and Mary gives birth to Jesus!

Aeris: Yay::Holds baby doll::

Zack: Ahem…

Sephiroth, Reno and Yuffie enter…with no sheep…though Yuffie is carrying a stuffed animal that resembles something of a horse…

Shibara: Sephy, where are the sheep?

Sephy:…..

Shibara: Where. Are. The. Sheep?

Sephy:…

Shibara: Need I repeat myself?

Reno points across the room: There.

Apparently, Sephiroth ran all the sheep through with Masamune.

Shibara: SEPHIROTH!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!

Sephiroth runs off, leaving Reno and Yuffie.

Shibara: God, he's gonna get it….look! He left a whole puddle of blood! Oh wait…

Reno: What, _Zutto_?

Shibara: We can eat barbecued lamb for the Christmas dinner!

Yuffie: Yummy! What does it taste like?

Shibara: Chicken.

Yuffie: I love chicken!

Shibara: Anyways…

The wise men come in on chocobos!

Genesis: Ahem…here's my gift of the Goddess! I mean, myrrh!

Vincent:…Gold….

Kadaj: And FRANKENSTEIN!!!!!

Shibara: It's frankincense, you dimwitted oncubourous!

Vincent's Chocobo: WARK!!!!!! Wark, wark, wark!!!!!

Shibara: Oh God, take me now!!!!

Zack: Can we just end this?

Shibara: Sure, whatever…

Rufus: Thank goodness…

Tifa: …::sighs::…

Cloud:…

Shibara: Hrrmm…now, let's go onto the awards!

Pikachu: Pika!!!!!

Shibara: No, Pikachu, you did not win the singing awards…

Pikachu:…..

Zack: Wow, that's the first time I heard it go silent….

Pikachu: Grrrrrrr……PIKA!!!!!! –jumps on Zack-

Zack: Ow, ow, get this frickin' thing off of me!!!!!

Shibara: I'll think about it. Anyways, the winner is….'Tifalicious'!!!!!

Tifa: Oh joy…

Cloud: I'm thrilled.

Shibara: Yup! Special thanks to punkiemonkie for the vote! You get a Zack plushie! Cloud, too, if you want him…

Cloud:…

Shibara: Hee hee…now, the next contest is the hottest guys awards! I will list the following…

Cloud

Zack

Kadaj

Genesis

Sephiroth

Vincent

Rufus

Reno

Yazoo

Loz

Cid

Reeve

Barret

….and any other guys I missed…

Zack:…Why on earth are some of the other characters on here?

Genesis: Yeah, we never see them on here…

Shibara: I'd thought it'd be fair! Send your vote on a review! You can vote for more than one character. I'm voting for four characters, and I ain't saying who!

Kadaj: I know!

Shibara: Shut up! Anyways, I know it wasn't that funny…Sorry…I'll try better next time! I don't own Tifa's T-shirt. I saw an icon on photobucket that said that…anyways…review please! Thanks!

* * *

Next chapter: Zack gives Shibara a piggy back ride and we talk more about Advent Children! Plus, Tifa has a surprise for us all. 


	11. Blueberry Muffins

Shibara1310 makes a dramatic entrance as she strolls in casually with her head held high and her book in her right hand. Making her way to the center of the room, she sees her old chair. But it doesn't come as a surprise…interesting…Sitting herself down, Shibara opens her book and clears her throat…

Shibara: Hello to all! Today is special! But every day is special, correct? Now, I do have my old chair back and so and so…Another thing is that we have only a couple of characters today! There's Zack, Cloudy-poo, Sephiroth, Genesis, Tifa and Aeris! We also have a special guest today, but he will only have like, two lines. But ho hum! On with the show! Tifa has a surprise for us and I act weird. As usual…

_**Disclaimer: Shibara1310 do**__**es not own Pikachu, FFVII, **__**Crisis Core, Advent Children, Tifa's T-shirt, Edward Scissorhands, Sweeney Todd, or anything else she may mention randomly. **_

_Blueberry Muffins_

Shibara sets down her book on her chair as she gets up: Hello, everyone…

Zack enters: Stop it, you're creeping me out…

Sephiroth: Yes, you are…

Shibara squeals and runs up to Sephiroth, hugging him around his waist.

Zack:…Shibi, did you hit your head or something?

Shibara: WAHHH!!!!!!!

Cloud enters: I think she's been watching too many Crisis Core clips…

Sephiroth: Get. Off. Now.

Shibara: No!

Sephiroth sighs and rolls his eyes.

::Enter the ever-so-loved Genesis::

Genesis: Hey, why is she hugging him? She practically hates him.

Shibara walks up to Genesis and slaps him: You (&()$&(#)!#---)(#&!(!$!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack: Whoah…

Genesis: Ow! What the hell did I do?

Shibara: Everything! –cries again-

Zack: Too many Crisis Core videos.

Genesis: Oh…

Sephiroth: It's not entirely my fault I burned down Nibelheim…

Cloud:…

Zack: Pssh, yeah right. I think you were the one with the torch, my silver-haired friend.

Sephiroth shoots him evil glare: Shut up…

Zack: So, Shibi, what else is new besides your raging hormones?

Shibara: -SMACK!- I do NOT have raging hormones!

Zack: Whatever…

Shibara: Well, anyways, only you guys and Tifa and Aeris are gonna be here today…

Tifa: Hello guys!

Aeris: -smiles-

Shibara: Tifa, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to wear that shirt?

Tifa was wearing another t-shirt saying 'My Fandom Wears A Sheet' with a picture of Rufus.

Tifa: Huh?

Aeris: I thought today Zack has to give you a piggy back ride…

Shibara: Nope! I changed my mind!

Zack: Whew…

Shibara: You have to give Aeris a piggy back ride!

Zack: Oh, okay…

Aeris:…

Cloud: Hey Tifa, what are you wearing on your finger?

Tifa: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Cloud! I have an announcement to make!

Zack carrying Aeris: What?

Shibara:….-thinking- _here comes Emo __Chocobo's__ reaction…_

Tifa: Rufus and I are getting married!

Sephiroth: Our apologies…

Tifa: Hey, it's nothing to be sorry about! It's a good thing!

Sephiroth:…so I've heard…

Aeris: Aw, how sweet!

Shibara: …eh…

Tifa: What was that?

Shibara: I said 'aw, that's so freaking sweet, I'm so thrilled for you. I wish you two a long life together and many children and grandchildren despite the fact that poor Cloud is heartbroken.'

Tifa: -blink-

Cloud:….

Tifa: Aren't you happy for me, Cloud?

Cloud:…sure…-looks down-

Zack: You little slut…

Tifa: Hey, I take offense at that!

Zack: Well, it's true! You're only going after Rufus because he's a filthy rich bastard, and he's only after you because-

Aeris hits him on the head: That's enough, children…

Shibara: Hey, woman, you're not our mother…

Kadaj enters: Kasaan!!!!!

Shibara: Go…away….

-Kadaj leaves-

Aeris: Still. Tifa, congratulations, I wish you two a happy life together!

Tifa: Huh? Oh thanks!

Cloud: …yeah…

Zack: See?! You're breaking Cloud's heart!

Cloud: Shut up…

Zack: I mean, you two known each other since child hood and Cloud made a promise to you!

Cloud: I mean it…

Zack: And Tifa, I thought you said to me at Nibelheim that you---

Tifa: That doesn't matter!

Shibara: Oh shut up!

All:…

Genesis: Let's switch the subject…

Shibara: Good thinking, Gackt Clone…

Genesis:…

Cloud: -sigh-

Shibara: Don't worry, Cloudy-poo!

Tifa: Well, I'm off! I need to go back to the bar and tend to the customers! –leaves-

Zack: Pssh, yeah, I bet…

Shibara: Watch it, puppy…

Sephiroth: …Where's my sword?

Shibara: Oh, never mind…you're hopeless…

Sephiroth: What do you mean?

Shibara: It's obvious you have a love affair with that sword!

Cloud: Ew…

Zack: -snorts-

Aeris: You perv!

Shibara: Hey! People, c'mon! He has it with him ALL the TIME. And he doesn't like any one!

Aeris: He used to like me…

Shibara: Yeah, stabbing you with his sword sure is true love, ain't it?

Aeris:…

Shibara: I have a point!

Zack: You're just sick…

Shibara: You're sick!

Zack: No I'm not!

Shibara: Are too!

Pikachu comes in carrying a tray of blueberry muffins: Pika! Pika, pikachuuuuu, pika, pika! Muhum!

Zack:….Mah?

Shibara: Oh…Pikachu made us some blueberry muffins! That's why he wasn't in here during the beginning of this chapter.

Cloud: Oh…

Aeris: Aw, Pikachu, how sweet!

Pikachu blushes.

Zack: Don't get any ideas, Squeaky…

Genesis: Hmm…

Shibara: What's wrong with you?

Genesis: I'm depressed…

Shibara: Why…

Genesis: Because.

Shibara: That ain't a good reason.

Genesis: I'm sorry, all right? Gosh…

Shibara: Oh, I get it!

Zack: Get what?

Shibara: No comment. I'm moving on to the point of this chapter!

Cloud: -sighs-

Shibara: A lot of people are sighing…

Zack: They must be fond of you.

Shibara: Shut up. Anyways, I just watched Edward Scissorhands the other night!

All:…

Aeris: That's a perverted movie!

Shibara: No it is not! Well, there is one part, but I always skip it.

Zack: What's your favorite part?

Shibara: I like the ending!

Genesis: It's sad.

Shibara: Of course it is. It's weird, too…

Cloud: Tim Burton is weird.

Zack:…so are his movies…

Shibara: Hey, I like his movies!

Aeris: What about Sweeney Todd?

Shibara: I haven't seen it yet. I can't. It's rated R. BUT my mom went to see it and says the only bad part is the gore in it!

Sephiroth: That's not bad.

Shibara: You wouldn't think it's bad. Anyways, special guest, Edward Scissorhands!

Zack: WTF?

Edward: I'm sorry.

Shibara: About what?

Edward: For cutting up your book.

-Lo and behold, Shibara's book was in pieces, lying on the floor. Shreds of paper littered the floor where the chair stood, but the book…was gone.-

Zack: Oh, ho, Shibi's gonna be pissed! Watch!

Shibara:…..

Cloud: Uh oh…

_It was known that she had loved her book so dearly, she even named it __Elvis._

Shibara: Oh, it's…okay, Edward, I mean, it was just a book. Now, now, run along, go cut my mom's bushes in the front yard.

Edward leaves.

Zack: Hey, if I destroyed your book, you would've tortured me and sent me to that Yaoi bar with Loz!

Cloud: How'd you find out about that?

Zack: Shibi told me!

Shibara: AGGGGHHHH!!!!!! –slams head against wall-

Genesis: Now she loses it…

Zack:…

Shibara: I can't yell at Edward! He's the sweetest thing ever!

Cloud:…I thought I was the sweetest thing ever…

Shibara: Heh, did I say that? Oh yeah, I did…well, besides Final Fantasy characters.

Zack: …I thought we were gonna witness something interesting…

Shibara: Never mind that, right now we need to come up with a plan…

Cloud: What's that?

Shibara: We need to crash Tifa's and Rufus' wedding!

Aeris: I won't allow it, Shibara! That's mean! If they wanna get married, let them!

Zack: Well, it's only for money and---

Aeris hits him again: Shut up!

Sephiroth: Let's kill them.

Shibara: I won't do that…

Aeris: You're not doing anything!

Shibara: Well, the wedding is tomorrow!

Aeris: Yeah, and you're not going to interfere!

Genesis: I kinda agree with Aeris…

Shibara: Oh, you do?

Genesis: Yeah, it's their life.

Zack: Well, Tifa doesn't love him!

Shibara: Rufus doesn't love her!

Aeris: You two, DON'T!

Shibara: Hey…where's Cloud?

Zack:…

-Cloud…was missing…-

_--------------To Be Continued!!!!!-----------------------_

Where is Cloud? Next chapter coming soon!

Special thanks to punkiemonkie!!! You get a whole basket of cookies and Zack and Cloud plushies.

* * *

And yes, I do still love Genesis! I was just kidding.

Genesis: Oh, good…


	12. Checkered Armbands

Shibara1310 enters. Very simple. Flashback: Where is Cloud?

Shibara: Hello…this chapter will be different! We left off with Cloud missing and all of us arguing about Tifa and Rufus' wedding. Now, this will have two different parts. Hope you guys understand…but anyways, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!**_

* * *

Checkered Armbands

Shibara: Hullo? Anybody? Why do I feel I'm here by myself? Hello….

::Silence::

Shibara: Hey…

-Silence-

Shibara: Damn it, somebody BETTER answer me or I'll make every character in my story Yaoi!!!!

Zack enters: Chill, Shibi…take a stress pill…

Shibara: Hey…

Genesis enters: What's up?

Shibara: You're not supposed to be here.

Genesis: Why not?

Shibara: Because.

Genesis: Because why?

Shibara: Because you're for Tifa and Rufus' wedding, that's why!

Genesis: I'll keep whatever you're planning a secret…

Shibara:…

Zack: Where's Aeris?

Shibara: Babysitting Kadaj.

Zack: Seriously?

Shibara: Yeah.

Genesis: Hey, don't switch the subject…

Shibara: Whatever. Anyways, I need to explain the whole situation…this chapter is going to be sort of weird…

Zack: As if your other chapters aren't weird enough..

Shibara:…

Zack:…

Shibara: Going on with the point…

Zack: Cool beans.

Shibara: Shut up!

Zack: You shut up!

Shibara: Whatever. Um, well, Zack, Genesis, Sephiroth, Pikachu and I are going to Tifa and Rufus' wedding, which is held in Aeris' church.

Zack: What? She's allowing those two money-driven-only-looking-for-you-know-what-and-don't-even-love-each-other couple to get married in her church?!

Shibara blinks: Yup.

Zack: That little #$&)&$)...

Genesis: So…when are we leaving?

Shibara: As soon as Sephy comes…

Sephiroth:…Let's mosey.

Zack: Hey, that's _mine_ and _Cloud's _line, you dolt-faced bastard…

Sephiroth:…

Shibara: Sephy, do you have your sword?

Genesis: Oh my God…you're not going to kill them after all, are you?

Shibara: No! Though I would like to drive this through Rufus' gut…

Zack: You're morbid.

Shibara: Of course I am. I burned a Barbie Doll with no remorse whatsoever. MWHAHAAH!!!!!!

All:…

Pikachu: PIKA!!!! BOOM! Pikachu…Pika-chuuuuuuuu! Pika, pika, pika!

Zack: You said it, Squeaky…

Shibara: Shocking. You actually understand him after all.

Zack: Aeris made me spend a couple of weeks trying to understand his language.

Shibara: Good for her…

Sephiroth: Isn't Yuffie coming?

Shibara: No.

Sephiroth:…Why not?

Shibara: Ohhh, look who has feelings for a certain ninja? Mr. I-will-become-god-of-the-planet-Jenova-is-my-mom-I-have-a-huge-badass-sword-my-dad-was-a-freak. And she's Tifa's maid of honor.

Sephiroth:…?

Zack:…?

Genesis: What…

Shibara: Never mind. Let's go!

Zack: Go where?

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

Zack: Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot….

Shibara: Oh! By the way, the three top places of the Hot Guys Awards is first place, Zack, second place, Cloud and third place Sephiroth.

Zack: What? I thought Vincent would be third at least..

Shibara: Ew...Zack, are you...?

Zack: EW! No, I didn't mean that at all!

Shibara:…Uh huh...though, I agree…I was surprised…how on earth did Sephiroth beat Vincent? Oh yeah, I forgot…who wants to know!!?!

Genesis: I do…

Zack: Don't eat my hair! You weird psycho maniac!

Genesis: That wasn't me!!!!

Shibara: O.o

Zack: I mean, it was my _hair_!!!! Why my hair?

Genesis: It tasted good….at least, that's what George said…

Zack: Oh, you named him?

Shibara: Shut. Up. Now. You two are the weirdest people I have ever known…

Zack: Sorry…momentary madness…

Shibara: To all of you who don't know, Zack has the flu.

Zack: -sneeze-

Shibara: See? Anyways, Genesis, I don't care if you ate Zack's hair or not, just don't, okay? His hair is…well…

Zack: ….

Shibara: Never mind. The reason Sephiroth got third palce is because Yuffie's vote won his place.

All:…

Sephiroth:…-blush-

Shibara: OMG, WTF?! Sephiroth is blushing! OOCness!

Sephiroth: Shut up or I'll drive Masamune through your precious Pikachu…

Pikachu: Grrrrrrrrr….

Shibara: I can talk all I want, freak!

Sephiroth: Not about that!

Shibara: Yes I can!

Sephiroth: No!

Shibara: Yes, or else!

Sephiroth: Or else what?

Shibara: You asked for it. Hey guys, did you know some people are pairing Sephiroth and Genesis together already?!?!?!

Zack: -throws up-

Pikachu: Ewwww-chuu!

Genesis: Oh gross…

Sephiroth:…

Shibara: Hah. I've embarrassed him. Mwhaha! Anyways, all the girls in Pikachu Diaries could vote, and now we're going through another voting thing. Vote for either Zack, Cloud, or Sephy. Three votes for each person to make it a bit more fair.

Zack: Can you vote for me?

Shibara: Duh. One vote for each.

Zack: -pouts- I wanna win…

Shibara: What about Cloud?

Zack: Speaking of Cloud…we need to find him! He's my best buddy ever and we just can't let him disappear like that! And Tifa is going to pay for breaking his heart…

Shibara: Okay, don't scare people, Zack…

Zack: Can we go now?

Shibara: Yup yup!

* * *

_At the Wedding…._

Preacher: Mawwage! Mawwage is what bwings us together! –blah blah- and twue love, twue love!!!! –blah blah-

Tifa:….

Rufus:…

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk!

Preacher: Do you have the wing?

Rufus: Huh?

Preacher: The wing!

Rufus: I don't have a wing…

Preacher: Then you can't get mawwied.

Tifa: Sweety-bunchins, honey darling, he means 'ring'.

Rufus: Oh…yeah, I have it.

Preacher: Wufus Shinwa…

Rufus rolls eyes.

Preacher: Do you take Tifa Lockhart as your wovely wedded wife?

Rufus: I do..-mumbles-

Preacher: Tifa Lockhart…do you take Wufus Shinwa as your wovely wedded husband?

Tifa: I do…

Preacher: Anyone who objects, speak now or foweva hold your peace-ith!

…Meanwhile…

Cloud was on the outside of the church, standing at the closed doors listening to the marriage ceremony going on. It was a fact that Tifa didn't even bother to invite him, her best friend from childhood, the person who was there for her through hard times. It was him she should be uttering her vows to, not that pompous rich faggot. How could she use him like that? Sighing sadly, Cloud leaned against the door and cherished the last silent moments before his beloved Tifa would be Mrs. ShinRa…

Random voice (belonging to Zack): Hey, bitch!

Cloud looks up and sees Shibara, Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis and Pikachu coming towards the church.

Cloud: Oh God…

Shibara: Hey, Cloudy-pooky-pooh! Crashing Tifa's wedding?

Cloud: No…well…yes…maybe…

Shibara: C'mon dude, you need to take back your woman! She'll be miserable all of her life if she marries that rich brat…

Cloud: I'm waiting for the cue line.

Shibara: What cue line?

Genesis: You know, the one where the preacher says 'anyone who objects they join, speak now or forever hold your peace.'

Shibara: Oh, well _sorry_, I've never been married before!

Sephiroth: You've been to other people's weddings…

Shibara: You think I actually listen? I usually doze off and then chill out at the reception and get high off of pineapple punch!

All:…

Genesis: Can we get back to the point?

Pikachu: Pika!

Shibara: Oh right…well, we need a more dramatic plan!

Cloud:…Like what?

Shibara: Well, when the dude says that line that's so frickin' important, you barge in, saying 'nay, I object', sweep Tifa off her feet and run away with her and confess your love to her while you guys are alone and-

Zack: Slow down, Shibi, don't rush the man…look at him! You're scaring him!

Cloud looks frazzled.

Shibara: Hey, I'm a hopeless romantic!

Zack: Eck…

Cloud: …I just don't want her to marry him, that's all…he's not worth it…

Shibara: Uh huh, right, you like her!

Cloud: She's a good friend…

Zack: Dude, remember back at Nibelheim, she kept asking about you…

Cloud: She did?

Zack: Yeah…kept sending me these annoying messages while you were passed out by that monster at the reactor. She kept asking how you were feeling!

Cloud:….

Zack: And you kept going on about-

Cloud: That's enough…

Sephiroth: Get a grip.

Cloud: What do you know about love?

Sephiroth: I know how it feels to be without it.

Silence…

Shibara: You heard the silver haired man! He's right. Cloud, get your act together. Just be yourself!

Cloud:….be myself?

Shibara: Yup! Your own sweet self!

Genesis: So…what's gonna happen now?

Shibara: Well, if Cloud would move his ass, I'd listen through the door and figure out what's going on!

Cloud moves from the door.

Shibara: Good. –listens-

Shibara: Oh my God..

Genesis: What?

Shibara: I just had this disturbing image cross my mind…

Zack: Shut up! Pay attention! What's he saying?

Shibara: Tifa's saying 'I do.' Is that bad?

Zack: You seriously need to listen to the wedding ceremony more often….

Shibara: I'm not getting married so what's the point? I'll learn it when I'm up at the altar, which will be _years_.

Sephiroth:…

Pikachu: Pika! –bounces on top of Sephy's head-

Shibara: Pika, shut it!

Pikachu:….

Shibara: Okay, I can't understand a _word_ the preacher's saying…

Cloud:…what did he say?

Shibara: Anyone who objects, speak now or foweva hold your peace…

Zack: 'Foweva'?

Shibara: 'Foweva'.

Genesis: 'Foweva'?

Shibara: 'Foweva'.

Sephiroth:…..'foweva'…?

Shibara: 'Foweva'…

Cloud: Can you guys shut the hell up?!?!?!

Shibara slaps him: Cloud! We're at a church!

Cloud ignores her and barges through the doors.

Cloud: I object….

Shibara walking behind him: Speak up, jerk…

The preacher who was marrying Rufus and Tifa stopped talking and was squinting at Cloud through his nearly-blind eyes. Tifa was staring at Cloud with a furious look fixed upon her perfect face. Rufus seemed like he was indeed, bored out of his wits.

Preacher: Someone see a tawking chocobo?

Cloud:….I object…

Tifa: Cloud, you bitch!

Rufus: Cloud…go away…shoo…

Zack: Go on, Cloud, say it…

Cloud: Shut it…

Preacher: Get the chocobo wout, Yuwwie…

Yuffie: NARF!!!!!!!!!! –plays with Materia-

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika-CHUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Shibara: Pikachu, Shut. Up. I mean it!

Sephiroth: Kill ShinRa!!!

Genesis: Oh, the abysmal mystery of the Goddess' Gift…

Rufus: O.o

Tifa: -begins to cry because her wedding is ruined-

Preacher: GET THE CHOCOBO OUT!!!

Cloud: I ain't a freaking chocobo!!!!

Tifa: Cloud-hic-get-hic-sniff-out-hic!

Shibara: Hurry it up, Emo…

Pikachu: Boom!

Zack: Boom boom, pika-chuu! Pika!

Shibara: O.O

Cloud: I love you, Tifa!

Silence…

Zack: Finally…

Tifa instantly stops crying: WTF?

Rufus: I'm leaving…

Shibara: This is too much drama…I'm leaving too! Tell me what happens, Zack…

Zack: Sure thing…

Shibara: Genny, come with me. I need to try on that new checkered arm band I got for Christmas…

Genesis:...O.o'

* * *

To be continued…again…but no worries…Shibara goes back to the dark room and sits by herself with Pikachu and Genesis while Zack comes back and tells her what happens, only later on to be joined by Sephiroth, Cloud and Tifa. 

Did Cloud and Tifa end on a good note?

I suck at cliff hangers…

…and drama….hah…

Note: I used a few movie lines, and I don't own them! And send your vote of hot guys over a review! Special thanks to punkiemonkie! You get a Cloud plushie! And if you want, Zack!

Zack: Hey!

-Shibara1310


	13. Brownies

Shibara1310 walks in without her book. Remember, it was destroyed by our lovely gothic kid. All alone, she sits down in her comfortable chair and crosses her ankles as she scratches her chin.

Shibara: Hey guys, sorry I left off at a cliff hanger. If you want to call it that…it was too dramatic for me and I didn't want to witness anything…out of sorts. Okay, that made no sense, but anyways, gradually, almost all of our characters will come in with starting first with Pikachu, me and Genesis. If you remember from the last chapter, Zack needs to come in and tell me what happened. Therefore, we are clueless now. Waiting for him to come…

_**Disclaimer: Shibara1310 owns nothing. **_

Brownies

Shibara: Pikachu, have you seen my brownies?

Pikachu:…pika!

Shibara: Oh really? Genesis!

Genesis: What?

Shibara: Did you eat my brownies?

Genesis: No!

Shibara: My little Pika says you did!

Genesis: You believe everything that little twerp says?

Pikachu: Pika-CHUUU!!!!!!

Shibara: Yes, I do!

Pikachu: _purrrrrrrrr__….._

Genesis: …

Shibara: Oh well, I wasn't in the mood for chocolate anyways. I need pretzels!

Genesis: You ran out, remember?

Shibara: Oh yeah…

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika!!!!

Reno enters: Zutto, I'm back from vacation!

Shibara: Since when did you go on vacation?

Reno: A couple of chapters ago, yo.

Shibara:…

Reno: Genny, Boss, man, what's up?

Genesis:…how many times did I tell you not to call me that?

Reno: Sure, Boss Man.

Genesis:…

Shibara: So, how was your vacation?

Reno: It was the shit, man!

Shibara:…okay…did you forget?

Reno: Forget what? Yo, little mousy!

Pikachu bits his hand: PIKA!

Reno: Ouch!$&()$#!()&()!!!!!!!!!!

Shibara: Oh God…he's drunk…

Reno: I ain't drunk! Hey, do you guys see any pink elephants?

Genesis: I always thought that was just an expression or a term for when an alcoholic begins to see things that are not there…

Shibara:…like pink elephants…

Genesis: I never seen any drunk people who's seen pink elephants…usually they see their worst fear…

Reno: AHHH!!!!!!

Shibara: Apparently pink elephants _are_ his worst fear…

Reno passes out on the floor.

Shibara: Reno, get your ass up! You're getting saliva all over my clean floor!

Reno:….zzz…

Genesis: Oh great, he's gonna have a hangover and I have to deal with it…

Shibara: Why you?

Genesis: Because.

Shibara: Because why?

Genesis: Because we work at the same ShinRa building, that's why!

Shibara: Oh…speaking of which, I wonder how Rufus, Tifa and Cloud are doing…

Rude enters:…

Shibara: Rude!!!! I love your sunglasses! Are they new?

Rude:…

Shibara: Never mind.

…Rude drags Reno out of the room and leaves…

Shibara: Pssh, Rude is rude…he didn't even say 'hello'!

Genesis:…okay…

Shibara: Anywho, let's move on and talk about some other stuff…

Genesis: Like what?

Shibara: Oh!

Genesis: What?

Shibara: I read the most disturbing story in my entire short life.

Genesis: What was it about?

Shibara: I didn't mean to come across it…I thought it was just an innocent story, and I was curious…

Genesis: Uh, what was it?

Shibara: I didn't know it was rated 'M'!

Genesis: Shibi.

Shibara: What?

Genesis: Can you tell me?

Shibara leans over and whispers in his ear.

Genesis: Gross! What deprived you to read that crap?!

Shibara: I told you! I didn't mean to!

Genesis: Well, it being Sephiroth and Aeris should have told you something….

Aeris enters: Hey guys! Where's Zack?

Shibara: Um…out.

Aeris: Out doing what?

Shibara: Shopping.

Aeris:…Uh huh…

Actually, Aeris still didn't know that the wedding of Tifa and Rufus was ruined and Zack was away trying to fix the whole ordeal. Though, Aeris didn't _have _to know this…so Shibara decided to make up a story that didn't fit Zack's character.

Shibara: Seriously. A wedding gift for Tifa and Rufus! Well, buying a gift for them…

Aeris: Oh! Okay, I was just trying to see if he's getting along with Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika! –jumps on Aeris' head-

Aeris: Aw, isn't he so _cute_?!

Genesis: Precious.

Kadaj enters: Mommy!!!!! –runs up to Aeris and hugs her-

Shibara and Genesis: O.o

Shibara: The hell?

Aeris: There, there, what's wrong?

Kadaj: Loz stole my materia!

Shibara: You found Loz?

Kadaj sniffs: Uh huh, that bastard!

Shibara: Um…where'd you find him?

Kadaj straightens up: Actually, that's a funny story to tell.

Shibara: Do tell.

Genesis: Hmm…

Aeris: Well, after you tell, Mommy will buy you more materia, how about that, sweety?

Kadaj: Yay!

Shibara: I'm gonna throw up…

Kadaj: I heard that!

Shibara: Well, shut up and tell the story already!

Kadaj:…okay…well, I was walking in Edge, playing with my newly found summoning materia. It was all red and pretty! Like a ruby, only more darker, and it's realllllllly shiny!

Shibara: Can you get on with it?

Kadaj: Well, you don't have to get all upset…anyways, as I was walking by this bar called "Gay-a's Hangout", which I think they meant to spell it "Gaia's Hangout", but I guess the person who owns the store doesn't know how to spell, or pronounce 'Gaia' properly..I mean, isn't it like 'Guy-yah' or something?

Genesis: Yeah, yeah, yeah, the point?

Kadaj: I was passing it and then Loz dashed out of the bar, grabbed my materia before I could say 'hi', and then he ran around the building! Then, earlier today, Sin-Bahamut was seen destroying ever single yaoi bar in the city! I have no clue why…do you know why, kaa-san?

Aeris: No, I don't…

Shibara: Heh…what a strange story….

Kadaj: Mommy, can I get more materia?!

Aeris: Sure, sweety-kuns!

Shibara: I wonder what Zack thinks of you two…

Aeris sends her glare: Let's go!

Aeris leaves with Kadaj hanging onto her arm.

Genesis: That…was weird…

Shibara: Yeah…I wonder where Loz is now? Yazoo too…I miss Yazoo…

Genesis: You miss Yazoo?

Shibara:….okay, I changed my mind.

Pikachu: Pika!

Shibara: If you were gay! I'd shout, 'hurray!' And here I'd stay!

Genesis:…huh?

Shibara: It's a song.

Genesis: Oh.

Enter Vincent.

Shibara: Vinny! Where the heck have you been?! You missed out on a lot of action!

Vinny:…Yuffie broke up with me.

Shibara: Awww…I'm sorry…who's she going out with now?

Vinny: Lucrecia's son.

Genesis: He has a name, you know…

Vinny: The nightmare. Sephiroth. Hojo's son. Lucrecia…

Shibara: Uh oh…

Vinny: I need to atone for my sins. I hear Sephiroth beat me on the contest.

Shibara: Oh! No worries! He's off the chart now!

Genesis: That's sad.

Shibara: Very. I'm sorry you didn't make it. I voted for you!

Genesis:…thanks.

Vinny: Who's the top two?

Shibara: Cloud is first, Zack is second. So far! Every person has two votes each to vote for the final showdown!

Genesis: Final showdown?

Shibara: Yeah. I'm voting for both of them.

Vinny: I'm hopeless…I have no meaning in life…Lucrecia…Yuffie…

Shibara: Man, talk about issues…

Genesis: He has problems.

Shibara: No, issues.

Genesis: What's the difference?

Shibara: He has issues. Not problems, because problems can be solved.

Genesis: Ah.

Vinny: I leave you. Farewell…-turns into a cape and flies off-

Genesis: He is really strange…

Shibara: Yeah, but he's hot. He usually doesn't act like this…

Genesis: What do you think of Yuffie and Sephiroth together?

Shibara: Eh…

Genesis: Okay, who do you wish would get with Yuffie?

Shibara: Either Vincent or Yazoo.

Genesis: Yazoo is gay.

Shibara slaps him: He is NOT! I know he sounds like a pedophile and a bit on the reprobate side, but he's so sweet!

Genesis: He shot Cloud!

Shibara: That was in the movie! Yazoo is sweet in person…

Genesis: Huh, whatever…

Shibara: Like, you're sweet in person, but in Crisis Core you're a ----.

Genesis:…how?

Shibara: -ahem- Like, that whole incident with Zack and Sephiroth…

Genesis: Hey, it's not my fault!

Shibara: It is too!

Genesis: Is not!

Shibara: Is too!

Genesis: Is not!

Shibara: Is too!

Sephiroth enters: Will you two shut up already?

Shibara: Sephy! What happened? How did it turn out?

Sephiroth: I wasn't there.

Shibara: …Then where were you all this time?

Sephiroth: Shopping for materia with Yuffie.

Shibara: Then where's Yuffie?

Yuffie: Nyuk nyuk! Materia! –holds out orb-

Shibara: You. Are. Evil.

Yuffie pouts: How?

Shibara: First you steal Vinny's heart, you little kleptomaniac, then you break it, and then you go to Sephiroth. I mean, I like Yuffieroth fanfics, but please!

Yuffie: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika, pika-chuuu-chu, pika-pika-pika-pika-ka-chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Pikachu!

Shibara: Listen to the wise, yellow mouse.

Yuffie: Huh?

Zack makes grand entrance: I'm baaaaaack!

Shibara: Finally!

Zack: Hey, don't I get a kiss?

Shibara: No. Well…yeah. Later on today. Aeris was looking for you.

Zack:…Oh, was she now? Hehehe…

Shibara: You scare me.

Genesis: Yeah…

Shibara: Anyways, please tell me you found out what happened?

Zack: Of course! I watched the whole thing! It was awesome!

Shibara: Okay, can you tell me?

Yuffie: Narf!

Zack: Without Yuffie. She pisses me off.

Yuffie: Hey! I resent that!

Zack: Whatever….

Shibara: Yuffie, leave.

Yuffie: But I wanna hear what happens!

Shibara: I'll tell you later. Please? I'll give you some red materia…

Yuffie: Yay! –leaves-

Shibara: There. Happy? Why did you want her to leave?

Zack: Like I said, she pisses me off. She never shuts up…

Shibara: That's true…

Sephiroth: Hey…

Shibara: Hey.

Sephiroth: Hey…

Shibara: Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one!

Zack: Ew! I hate that song!

Shibara: Did you know that Fugly likes it?

Silence…

Zack: Hahah! He's a fraplester!

Shibara: When did you start using my vocabulary?

Zack: I dunno. Anyways…

Shibara: Oh yeah! Continue with the story…

Zack: Well, don't you first want to know where the three are at this moment?

Genesis: Where?

Zack: Rufus went to this place called 'Gay-a Hangout', but I haven't heard from him since then, and it was this morning….and Cloud and Tifa are on their honeymoon!

Shibara:…

Genesis:…

Sephiroth:…

Pikachu: -sneeze-

Zack: Oh, and my cold is better! Thanks to punkiemonkie's tissue she gave me!

Shibara: Stop flirting!

Zack: I am not! I'm thanking her!

Shibara: Yeah, well, why are Cloud and Tifa on their honeymoon? What…how…huh?

Zack: Well, after Rufus ran off, Tifa got upset and started blaming Cloud for all of it. Then Yuffie and Sephiroth ran off to do God knows what because Tifa threw her flower bouquet in rage and Yuffie caught it. Then Tifa kept on and on about how much Rufus loved her. But, Cloud pointed out if Rufus loved her, why wasn't he there? And all this other stuff, and he said something like 'he doesn't love you the way I do'.

Shibara: Aw, how sweet…

Zack: But then Tifa slapped him

Genesis: Ouch.

Sephiroth: Shame.

Zack: But wait! I'm not finished!

Shibara: Okay…?

Zack: Cloud then kissed her on site! Then the preacher ruined it after they kissed for five minutes straight and thought Tifa was making out with a chocobo.

Shibara: Ew…

Zack: But then Cloud proposed to her and said that he only was attracted to Aeris because of her sweet personality, but he always adored Tifa! Beside, Aeris only liked Cloud because he pretended to be me, remember?

Shibara: Uh huh….

Zack: Anyways, Tifa said that she accepts and asked the preacher to do the ceremony again. But he still thought Cloud was a chocobo and thought she was trying to commit beastiality, so he refused. So Cloud and Tifa asked me to do the ceremony, but I told them I couldn't because I wasn't a preacher. But then the preacher thought I wanted to become one, so he gave me all of these brochures about how to become a preacher, so I decided what the heck? So they said their vows and rode off on Fenir.

Shibara: …wow….

Genesis: So, are you a preacher now?

Zack: No. But I'm sure Aeris would like it if I became one, but I just don't think I'm fit for the job.

Shibara: Yeah, horn dog…

Zack:….

Shibara:…

Zack:…

Genesis:…So…all ended well?

Zack: Yeah.

Shibara: Except for the fact that Rufus is missing.

Zack: How?

Shibara: We might have to presume him dead because 'Gay-a Hangout' was destroyed by Sin-Bahamut today.

Zack: Ouch. Well, Rufus was supposed to be dead anyways.

Sephiroth: That's true…

Shibara: But still!

Genesis: Can I have some brownies?

Shibara: I told you, I lost them because you ate them!

Pikachu: Pika…

Genesis: I did not! Pikachu is hiding them!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuu, ROAR!

Shibara: That's all for today. Hopefully this chapter was funny enough!

* * *

Next time on _Pikachu Diaries…_

Special guests Leighton, Endlesshorizon, and Yazoo! Random crap. More news on Cloud and Tifa! And Sephiroth looks for Rufus.


	14. Silver

Shibara1310 skips in, obviously happy about something mysterious. In her hands she's carrying a new book, which looks strangely like Mia's diary from _Princess Diaries_. Though, that's not really on her mind at the moment. Sitting down in her old chair, she crosses her ankles and opens the book with ease.

Shibara: What up, dudes! No, I did not steal this book from _Princess Diaries_…I wanted one that looked just like it! Anywho, today will be a bit random and different. Cloud is not with us…or is he? That's a surprise. Today's special guests are Yazoo, EGCutter, and Puss in Boots. I wanted him back for this chapter.

Also, what I say about Hooters ia purely a joke. I do not mean anything bad about it. Same goes for Sephiroth...

_**Disclaimer: **__Shibara1310 does not own FFVII, any of the characters, the plot, Pikachu, __EGCutter__, even though he's __Shibi's__ friend, or Puss in Boots._

* * *

_Silver_

Shibara: Guess what.

Zack: What?

Shibara: You have to guess.

Zack: Why?

Shibara: Because.

Zack: Because why?

Shibara: Because you have to.

Zack:…okay?

Shibara: Yes. Now guess.

Zack: Okay, here it goes. –cracks knuckles- You are getting married to a rich doctor, even at your young age of 13, I mean, 15, you're pregnant with a boy and you're going to name it Cloud, you have no idea who the husband is, you're quitting school and going to become a stripper, and even though you're marrying a rich doctor, your grandmother still can't accept you into her family after all of these years of being in the circus. Am I right?

Shibara:…I hate you.

Zack: No you don't.

Shibara: You're mean…anyways, no, you're wrong.

Zack: Dang…

Shibara: Anyone else dares to guess? –evil glare-

Genesis: Ooh! Pick me!

Shibara: Okay, guess what?

Genesis: What?

Shibara: Guess! God, can't you understand the question? Jeez!

Genesis: Okay, um…you're getting a job?

Shibara: That's true, but still, no.

Zack: What then?!

Shibara: I might not have to go to school tomorrow!!!

Silence…

Zack: Congrats?

Shibara: Ugh! That means I can stay home with you guys!

Genesis: Joy.

Shibara: Pssh, anyways, this isn't funny enough.

Zack: Why?

Shibara: Because I'm tired.

Zack: Sorry.

Reno enters: Hey boyos! What's up, _Zutto_?

Shibara: Go away.

Reno: Hey, I'm not drunk anymore!

Genesis: Shocking.

Reno: I resent that!

Shibara: Good. Now leave.

Reno: I wanna stay!

Shibara: Ugh! Fine, stay!

Reno: Yay!

Shibara: By the way, do you know where Sephiroth is?

Reno:…no…

Shibara: You're not good at lying, Reno…

Reno: …I'm not lying….

Shibara: Tell me where he is, or I'll cut off the pony tail of yours, burn it and send it to Elena!!!

Reno: Fine! I saw him and Yuffie hanging out last night at Hooters.

Shibara: Oh my God, you did not.

Reno: I did too!

Zack:…what were you doing at Hooters?

Reno: Never mind that, _Zutto!_

Zack: Don't you have respect? Geez, even _I_ wouldn't go there!

Shibara: Oh, really? Yeah, with Aeris as your girlfriend…

Zack: Exactly. I would not go behind her back. She's my whole world…my everything!

Shibara: Warning, you're going OOC.

Zack: Am not! I love her!

Genesis: What is love? Is it a fancy or a feeling?

Shibara: Oh shut up, Shakespeare!

Genesis:…It's not Shakespeare…

Shibara: Whatever. Back to the subject! Reno, are you sure you saw Sephy and Yuffie at Hooters?

Reno: Yes!

Shibara: What the heck is Yuffie doing there?

Reno: She works there.

Silence…

Shibara: My God…what is the world coming to? And Sephy is okay with that?

Reno: Well, I saw the two of them arguing…

Zack: Oh really? I bet $100 that he's going to dump her!

Genesis: I bet _she's_ ready to dump him!

Zack: You're on!

Reno: So, am I off now?

Shibara: Off what? –eats a brownie-

Reno: Never mind, yo.

Aeris and Kadaj enter: Hello everyone!

Kadaj: -sniff-

Shibara: How come I see you, you're always crying?

Kadaj: I am not! –sniff-

Zack: How'd you get a cold?

Kadaj: From you!

Zack: How?

Kadaj: I spent the night in your room last night. Remember when you had the flu?

Zack: I am so going to _kill you!_

Aeris slaps him: You will not! He's already dead, anyway.

Zack: Oh, right, sorry babe.

Aeris:…

Shibara: Awkward…today we have a special guest!

Genesis: Who?

Puss in Boots: Fear me, if you dare!

Genesis: Oh no…my twin in cat form…

Shibara: How did that happen?

Puss in Boots: There is a time when a man sees a woman, and a powerful urge sweeps over him…

Genesis: O.o

Shibara: I didn't mean that! Gosh! I was talking to Kadaj!

Puss in Boots: Oh, sorry. –jumps out the magic window-

Genesis: Good riddance…

Shibara: Hey, he was going to sing us a song!

Zack: Haha, heh, hmm…

Kadaj: Well, Aeris said I could spend the night in her house in Zack's room.

Shibara:…Zack, are you not telling me something?

Zack: We sleep in separate bedrooms! I'm not _that_ much of a horn dog!

Shibara: Uh huh…

Kadaj: Anyways, we stayed up watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Shibara: Cool.

Kadaj: And I got tired and Aeris said I could sleep in Zack's bed.

Zack: If you messed up my room or looked in my diary, I swear, I _am_ going to kill you!

Shibara:…you have a diary?

Zack: Never mind…

Aeris: Hmm, well, anyways, me and Kadaj needs to go shopping. C'mon, sweetie!

Kadaj: Yes, Mommy.

They leave…

Shibara: …that was weird. Zack, are you hiding something?

Zack: No!

Reno: You're not that good in lying either, _Zutto_.

Zack: Shut up, mullet boy.

Reno: You shut up, _puppy_.

Genesis: Hey Shibi…

Shibara: Yes?

Genesis: In your disclaimer you said EGCutter is a special guest. Who is it?

Shibara: Oh, right. Well, his name actually means 'Emo Grass Cutter', and he's all against emos and stuff, but that's just him…and he's like my brother! Well, the brother I never had…problem is…

Zack: Yeah?

EGCutter enters: What the –beeeeeep- am I doing here?

Shibara:…he cusses in almost everything he says…

EGCutter: I –beeeeep-ing not! You don't know what the –beeeep- you're saying!

Genesis: What happened to the funny symbols?

Shibara: I had a beeper installed.

Genesis: Oh…

EGCutter: Anyways, do you notice anything missing?

Shibara:….Oh no.

Zack: What?

Shibara: If you lay one hand on him, I'm going to tell the school principal that you and Fugly are gay with each other!

EGCutter: Holy –beep-, I didn't hurt that…thing…I just sent him to China. They eat cats.

Shibara: I hate you! And he's not a cat, he's a mouse!

EGCutter: He looks like a cat to me! Like, a mutant cat…

Shibara: That's it. You. Are. Going. Down.

EGCutter: Oh really?

Shibara punches him at his nose. After a lot of punches and stuff, she ended up having him on the floor with his arm behind his back, pushing up so that he could be in pain.

Shibara: See? He can be a mean little bastard at times…

EGCutter: Who are you calling 'bastard', bitch? OW!

Zack: Wow, I thought she tortured us…

Genesis: Yeah…

Reno: _Zutto_…

Shibara gets up: You better return Pikachu by the next chapter, or I _will_ spread a rumor about you and Fugly.

EGCutter: That's just –beeeeeep-ing sick, man…

Shibara: Shoo!

EGCutter leaves.

Zack: Shibi, you could've told me to beat the –beep- outta him, I would gladly do so…

Shibara: Aw, thanks! You're so sweet! But no. He's just playing.

Genesis:…

Reno: Oops, look at the time…

Shibara: Oh, yeah, special guests Yazoo!

Yazoo enters, flipping his hair: Bonjour.

Zack: He speaks French?

Yazoo: I was being sarcastic.

Zack: Oh.

Shibara: Poor Yazoo-kun…-hugs him- Did you know that they pair you up with Reno most of the time?

Reno turns blue and runs off. Puking noises can be heard.

Shibara: Oops.

Yazoo: So…

Shibara: No, Tifa is not here. She and Cloud are still on their honeymoon.

Yazoo:…Oh.

Genesis: When will they be back?

Shibara: Next chapter.

Zack: Cool.

Yuffie runs in: _Ahhhhh_

Shibara: Woman, can you scream any louder? That was in my ear!

Yuffie: _**AHHHHH!!!!!!**_

Shibara: I wasn't asking if you could scream louder, jeez!

Yuffie: He's going to kill me!

Shibara: Who?

Yuffie: Sephiroth! I swear, I was just talking with my best friend, Mary Sue, at Hooters. For some reason, Sephy came in and thought I was working there! I don't! I swear to God!

Shibara: Aw, poor Yuffie. Yazoo can shoot him if he comes closer. –hugs Yuffie-

Yuffie: Heh, thanks…

-The One Winged Angel Theme Song Plays-

Shibara: Uh oh…

Yuffie dashes behind Yazoo: Eek!!

Sephiroth enters: Where is she?!

Shibara, reading her book, looks up innocently: Who?

Sephiroth: _Her!_ I'm going to run her through with Masamune! Is that how you spell it?

Shibara: I think so…but still, you will not!

Sephiroth: She works at Hooters!

Shibara: Well, what were you doing at Hooters anyways?

Sephiroth:…

Yuffie jumps away from Yazoo: Hah! You see! _You_ are the one who's cheating on me!

Sephy: I am not! I was spying on you!

Yuffie: See, Shibi? He's horrible!

Genesis: Well, he is a monster…

Sephy:…I'm leaving.

Shibara: No, don't go! Join us for a cup of tea!

Sephy:…?

Zack:….?

Genesis:…?

Yuffie: Nyuk!

Yazoo: 'Nyuk'?

Shibara: What?

Zack: Ho hum…

Sephy: I'm still leaving.

Shibara: Fine, be that way…

Sephy leaves.

Yazoo: That was kind of mean of him…

Yuffie: Nyuk! Finally! Someone who understands me! Does anyone know where Kadaj is?

Yazoo: With Mother.

Yuffie: Oh. Well, I'm off! –runs off to Aeris' house-

Shibara: That…was strange…

Zack: Yeah it was…

Shibara: So, what's the secret?

Zack: What secret?

Shibara: C'mon, I know you're hiding something…

Zack: I am not!

Genesis: Then why defensive?

Yazoo: Yeah…

Zack:…Fine. You men…and _girls_…

Yazoo glares.

Zack: …better keep this a secret…

Shibara: Sure.

Genesis: Whatever you say.

Yazoo:…okay…

Zack: Okay. I'm going to ask Aeris to marry me.

Shibara: _SQUUUEEEEE!!!!!! That's __sooooo__ sweet!!!!!!!_

Genesis: Wow…

Yazoo:…Um, that's good news I guess…

Zack: Thanks. I'm going to ask her next week. That's why I was upset about Kadaj spending the night in my room. I thought he might have found the ring I keep under my bed.

Shibara: How long have you been planning?

Zack: Ever since the first chapter.

Shibara: Aw, that is so sweet! Isn't that sweet? Tell him it's sweet!

Genesis: It's…sweet…

Yazoo:…sweet…

Shibara: Anyways, we're outta time. Next chapter might take awhile. Might not. Depends. Special thanks to punkiemonkie and Fujjiwara Michiyo for reviewing last chapter! You get cookies!

* * *

Next chapter: Yuffie and Kadaj end up on a date, and Pikachu comes back. 

Note: No hard feelings towards Hooters...my cousins work there, but tell me what you think of Hooters and Yuffie mixed in a review. Thanks.


	15. Eye Shadow and Sleepovers

Shibara1310 creeps in, wary about her surroundings. On tip toe, she makes her way to the red, leather, comfy couch that has been sitting in silence for three weeks, untouched. Stopping herself, she notices a plate of homemade Girl Scout cookies resting on the arm of the chair. But that's not what catches her attention…there's a box with a FedEx printed boldly on the side of it.

Shibara: Hm, I wonder what it could be…oh! Hullo! Gee, it feels like I haven't been here in forever…Maybe it's because I _haven't._ God, I am _so_ sorry for not updating for exactly three weeks. At least we're getting closer to the release of Crisis Core! Yippee! All right, today we get an update on Cloud and Tifa's honeymoon, Zack's courage to ask Aeris that special question, and Reno's torture starts up. Also, we go over Yuffie's drama, and Sephiroth has a surprise for us. Then at the end, we will open the special package to see what remains inside of its dark depths…enough of my ranting; let's get this show on the road.

_**Disclaimer:**__What's the point of disclaimers? Shibi does not own FFVII or any of the __characters,__ or any other random crap that pops up in here._

* * *

_Eye Shadow and Sleepovers_

Shibi: Sorry for the lame title. It was random.

Zack: Whoa…who are you again?

Shibi: I hate you.

Genesis: Well, we were thinking that you abandoned us…

Shibi: Hey, dudes that will be when Hell decides to start a snow cone business.

Zack scratches head: When will that be?

Shibi: …

Genesis: I think it means 'never'.

Zack: Ah.

Shibi: Who wants homemade Girl Scout cookies?!?!

Zack: Ooh! Ooh! Me, me!

Shibi: Sorry, I ate them all.

Zack: Already?! God, woman, like you need more extra pounds on you!

Shibi: -Slap!-

Zack: Ow!

Shibi: For your information, I am going on a diet.

Genesis: Obviously.

Shibi: Shut up.

Zack: So, what's the occasion of this chapter?

Shibi: I hate Fugly.

Zack: Haven't you always?

Shibi: Yeah, but this is a hate with passion. Deep, dark, passion, that is just showing the surface of its brutality…

Genesis: Beautiful description. Who's teaching you?

Shibi: Myself, actually…

Zack: Um, say that again? (he's still clueless from what she actually described)

Shibi: I hate Fugly more!

Zack: Oh.

Shibi: Care to know why? It just happened this morning.

Genesis: Frightening.

Shibi: Very.

Zack: Can you just tell us what the hell happened?

Shibi: We are _not_ going to be swearing. Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their country.

Zack:…

Genesis:…

Zack: What?

Shibi: My dad just told me to write a random line so that he could see if I type correctly.

Zack: Do you?

Shibi: No, but I type pretty –beep- fast.

Genesis: Oh, the beeper is still here?

Shibi: -beep- straight.

Zack: -beep- it, what about our –beep- freedom of speech?

Shibi: You can –beep-beep-beep-

Genesis: Can we just get with the –beep- point?!

Shibi: Sure. Um, well, Fugly asked me out.

-Silence-

Zack: He did not.

Genesis: I refuse to believe it.

Shibi: Well, in a _way_ he did…

Zack: Okay, replay the moment for us….

Shibi: Well, Fugly came up to me and this girl who's in some of my classes. Fugly came up to us while I was trying to explain the whole situation of our relationship to my friend. Then he was like 'well, er, I was wondering if you could hang out with me and some other people tonight at the theater.'

Zack: What did you say?

Shibi: I said no, but I'm busy tonight, which was a lie. My mom said that I should have told him to go –beep- off.

Genesis: Wow. That is just weird.

Shibi: It took all of my power to restrain my amused laughter…

Zack: Dude, stop with all that 'proper detail' and talk like a normal person.

Shibi: Shut up, I can talk like that if I want to!

Zack: Snippy, aren't we?

Shibi: SHUT UP!

Genesis:…problem?

Shibi: Today I am very crabby. Mess with me, I will bite your head off. Call me a name, I will _hurt_ you. Talk behind my back and say rumors about me, I will _torture_ you. Get in my way, I will push you. Got it memorized?

-Silence-

Zack: Um…are you okay?

Shibi: NO! I am _not_ okay! Do I look okay?!

Genesis: No.

Shibi: Phew, whatever, let's get on with it…

Zack: All right. How's the newly wedded couple?

Shibi: Cloud and Tifa are still at the North Pole.

Zack: Why did they go there?

Shibi: They wanted to be alone for their honeymoon.

Zack:…

Genesis: Ah.

Shibi: They also wanted to meet Santa Claus.

Zack: …

Genesis: …

Shibi: …

Zack:…………

Shibi:…………………………………………………………. Hah! I have more dots than you!!!

Genesis: …………………………………………………………………………………………...…………………………………..

-smirks-

Shibi: Was I just Pwned?

Zack: I think so…

Genesis:…

Shibi: Stop it!

Reno runs in: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHGGGHHHHRRRRGGGHH!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!2313!!!!!_

Shibi: Whoa, in a hurry?

Reno: _SAVE ME!!!!_

Shibi: Got Jesus?

Reno: That's not funny.

Shibi: I think so.

Reno: I swear, I have just been brutally tortured…-pants-

Zack: What happened to you?

Reno: Yuffie and Kadaj…tied me to a –beep- chair and made me watch –beep- Care Bears and Teletubbies.

Shibi: Wow, that is _scary_.

Zack: Dude, I feel for you.

Reno: I ain't gay.

Shibi: -gasps and slaps Reno- How dare you?! Zack is the opposite of gay! He's too hot to be gay.

Zack: Heh, well, thanks, Shibi, I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not…

Shibi:…

Reno: Anyways, that's not the end of it.

Genesis: What happened?

Reno: They forced me to try on a preppy pink _girl_ shirt and go to the mall with my hair down.

Shibi: Shocking.

Genesis: Indeed.

Reno: I –beep- hate them!

Zack: What made them do that?

Reno: I made a move on Yuffie, so what?

Zack: Aw, dude, that is not cool.

Shibi: Well, it's a good thing you _lived_ through it. Did you know people think that Reno is Axel's somebody?

Zack: Who the –beep- is Axel?

Reno: And what's with the –beep- beeper?

Shibi: I had it installed, _remember?_

Reno: No.

Shibi: Huh. Well, Axel is only the coolest guy breathing in Kingdom Hearts.

Zack: I see.

Shibi: He reminds me of a sexier Reno.

-Silence-

Reno: I think that's –beep- impossible. I am _smexy_.

Zack: Sorry, but I have that place. I'm way too sexy.

Genesis: I am not part of this conversation…

Shibi: Guys, shut up.

Reno: I'm smexy.

Zack: No, _I'm_ smexy.

Reno: I am!

Zack: No, I am!

Shibi: STFU!!!!

Zack: …

Reno: …

Genesis: …what does that mean?

Shibi: I have no idea. I don't think it's nice.

Zack: No, it's not, you stupid –beep-

Shibi: -SMACK!-

Zack: Ouch, -beep-beep-beep-beep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- That hurt!

Shibi: Don't you _dare _call me that…

Genesis: Um, what did he call you?

Shibi: I don't know. But why else would it be bleeped out?

Genesis: Ah…

Shibi: I'm craving pickles…

Zack: You're pregnant or something? –receives another slap- Ouch!

Shibi: I am never even alone with a guy.

Zack:…

Genesis:…

Reno: Huh…

Shibi: In real life. I mean! God, you're confusing me! I would never, ever, ever, get in a situation to get pregnant. You know what, this is an awkward subject, and I'm going to bring up something random, like shampoo.

Genesis: I like L'Oreal.

Shibi: I do too. They're commercials are interesting…

Reno: -snorts-

Shibi: You say something?

Reno: No.

Zack: I need to pop the question to Aeris…

Shibi: You haven't yet?!

Zack: Um, no.

Shibi: I miss Pikachu.

Zack: Hah.

Shibi: I hate you!

Zack: Right back at you!

Shibi: You don't mean that…do you?

Zack: No!

Shibi: Good.

Genesis: Ugh, does anyone know where Sephiroth is?

Shibi: What, you want to see him? He's not gay, you know, so you have no chance with him.

Genesis: ….-beep-?

Zack: Hahaha!

Shibi: Hey, that was a joke…

Genesis: I am _not_ gay…

Shibi: Well then why do you…Never mind.

Zack: Do tell.

Shibi: No. But I have evidence that Genesis might be gay.

-silence-

Shibi: But then again, he's too cool, and there's evidence that he's straight as a dried spaghetti stick.

Reno: What a nice way to compare a straight person…

Shibi: My life be like, 'ooooh, ahhhh,' ye-e-ah-ah!

Zack: Whoa, what are you on?

Shibi: Nothing! I have ear phones on, so der, I am listening to music!

Zack: Oh…

Shibi: My life be like 'oooooooooh, ahahahaha!'

Genesis: Okay.

Zack: Yeah. Well, I don't think Genesis is gay.

Shibi: Prove your point.

Zack: All right. Genesis?

Genesis: Hmm?

Zack: Do you think I'm smexy?

Genesis: No.

Zack: Do you think Cloud is hot?

Genesis: No.

Zack: Are you gay?

Genesis: No.

Zack: See? Strange that he isn't defensive…

Shibi: He's sneaky like that, aren't you? You little –beep beep beep-

Genesis: Hey, what did I do?

Shibi: Everything!

Reno: Let's watch TV.

Shibi: I don't watch TV.

Zack: Oh. Really? What's that thing over there –points- that you've been sucked into for the past three weeks?

Shibi: I was _not_ sucked in there for the whole three weeks!

Zack: My point…?

Shibi: Pssh, fine, have it your way.

Reno: Yay! I want to watch Grey's Anatomy.

Shibi: Never watch it.

Reno: Why not?

Shibi: I have no interest in it. Should I? What's the point of it? Do you need to watch it in order to live?

Zack: Good point…at least on a computer you can _do _something.

Shibi: -beep- straight.

Genesis: Holy Crunchiness!

Shibi: Hey, you took my line!

Genesis: Oh, sorry…

Shibi: Well, what's wrong?

Genesis points at the turned on TV: There.

Sephiroth on the TV screen flips his silky waterfall of silver hair and smiles.

Sephiroth, using his deep, sexy voice that makes fan girls squeal: Because you're worth it…

Shibi: -laughing fit-

Zack: -laughing fit-

Genesis: Hah, heh, no I did not laugh…

Reno passes out on the floor.

Shibi wipes away a tear: Man, I was going to use him for better purposes…

Zack: Heh, okay…?

Shibi: I'm working on so many stories right now…

Zack: Explain, please.

Shibi: You sound like a shrink.

Zack: Can't help it.

Shibi: Yes you can.

Zack: Shut up and tell us why your life is so –beep- strained!

Shibi: Ah, there's the Zacky-pooh I know…

Zack: You stole Cloud's nick name.

Shibi: He's not here, so hah hah.

Zack:…

Shibi: Anyways, oh God! That did sound wrong…

Zack: What?

Shibi: When I said 'for better purposes'. I apologize…-bows-.

Zack: Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it…

Shibi: Oh, um, well, here it goes: On my _Guardian Angel_ story, I have a gazillion files that have scattered pieces of the chapter that I need to put all together and post up after Valentine 's Day. The thing is, I'm getting a _lot_ of reviews on it, so I guess it's pretty good, maybe…I had a critique review on _Come Home_ about how much it was wrong, but oh well, I can learn from it. I finished my Axel and Naminè one-shot and I will not let the title be known until I post it up, so ha ha. You can guess the title if you please. Anywho, on my original ideas for two novels…My first story has a rough draft of the first five chapters, a million ideas for the title, and the plot is more organized and understandable. My second one is a story I came up with just two days ago when I was watching Touched By An Angel. It just popped in my head, and no, that show has nothing to do with it, and I'm writing the first rough draft now of a few chapters and will have my teacher read it. I have no idea what the title should be and that's about it!

Zack: Wow, was that in one breath?

Shibi: Impossible.

Genesis: Scary.

Shibi: Very.

Zack: Berry.

Shibi: Gerry.

Zack: Cary.

Shibi: Dairy.

Zack: Airy.

Shibi: Wary.

Zack: Vary.

Shibi: Larry.

Zack: VEGGIE TALES!!!!!!!!!

Shibi: O.o

Genesis: Talk about random…

Shibi: I choked on my own spit.

Zack: I wanted to know that.

Shibi: Great, we're on the same page then.

Zack: …

Shibi: You have a passion for vegetables dancing around and singing off key?

Zack: Aeris likes watching it with Kadaj.

Shibi: Ha, haha, hah, ha…hah…heh…meh…er..eh…meh…derrrrrrrrr…..grrr….

Reno wakes up: You're weird.

Shibi: Look who's talking. Okay, who wants to open the box?!?!?!

Zack: Not yet!

Shibi: Why not?

Zack: We have a lot more to talk about!

Shibi: Great…

Zack: Like you are so cool and I love you!

Shibi: …

Genesis: That was random.

Reno: Again?

Shibi: True, I love making Zack embarrassed through my power of the keyboard. I can control your thoughts and your words, mwhahahahahah! I shall rule the world!!!! I am the black spider, and all shall fear my wrath against the Easter bunny!!!!!!

All: O.o

Reno: Okay, cool, um, where's Yazoo and Loz and Rufus?

Shibi: Loz was found in the rubbles of the bombed Yaoi bar. He made a bold sacrifice to protect his dignity.

Zack: He has none.

Shibi: Touché.

Reno: Rufus?

Shibi: He's still missing.

Genesis: And Yazoo?

Shibi: He's attending Man Camp.

Zack: Wow.

Genesis: Interesting…

Shibi: He's going to prove himself for Yuffie.

Zack: How sweet, watch me cry in compassion for his poor soul.

Shibi: You can just send him a nice card.

Zack: I wouldn't have my heart in it.

Shibi: Good for you.

Reno: So, is there any hope for Rufus?

Shibi: No. He's dead. He's always been dead. He died in the game. He's not supposed to exist.

Zack: How sad.

Shibi: Hah.

Zack: So why is this chapter called eye shadow and sleepovers?

Shibi: Because. I felt like saying that. Also, I put on purple eye shadow today, and that is rare.

Zack: Why?

Shibi: I never wear makeup.

Zack: Is that why you look so scary?

Shibi:…

Genesis: Moving on…

Shibi: And my friend is sleeping over tomorrow night.

Zack: Cool.

Shibi: Yeah. She's going to get hyper off of ice tea, candy and PowerAde.

Zack: There is no hope for men.

Shibi: I know.

Genesis: I'm tired.

Shibi: I was mean to my dad today.

Zack: How?

Shibi: He fixed a cup of cocoa, and I had the milk out. He asked nicely for a teaspoon and a half of milk for his cocoa.

Zack: What did you do?

Shibi: I poured the milk until I couldn't pour anymore…mwhaha. I am evil.

Reno: Yes, you are…

Shibi: So, let's open that FedEx box!

Zack picks up package and shakes it: OMG! It moved!

Shibi: Lyke, dat iz so cool.

Zack: Ttly. Lets open it! Im so xcytd bout c-ing wutz inside it!

Shibi: Y r we tlking in txt tlk?

Zack: Duno. May b we need help.

Reno: I dunt tink ppl wil understnd wut wer sayin.

Shibi: Course not. Wer weird lyke dat. And datz da point.

Genesis: You guys need serious help.

Zack: Wut u tlking bout? I dunt need hlp!

Shibi: Ditto!

Genesis: Yeah, right.

Shibi: Okay, that was just weird and random and lame. Open the box!

Zack tears open the lid: Oh. My. God.

Pikachu: PIKA!!!!!!!!!!

Shibi: BABY!!!!!!!!

Zack: He's back…

Reno: Oh no…

Pikachu: Pika! Pika, pika, pika-chuuuu, pika, pika, pikachu, chu, pika! Pichu!

Shibi: -Gasp- No!

Zack: Um, problem?

Shibi: We're gonna have a guest in the next chapter.

Zack: Who?

Shibi: Pichu.

Genesis: Who or what is a Pichu?

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachuuuu, Pichuuuu, pika pika pika!

Shibi: Whoah…surprise for the next chapter! What will happen? Hmm, I wonder…until next time!

* * *

Special thanks to punkiemonkie for the ideas that supported this chapter! I do not own some of the random moments in here. Punkiemonkie, I give you that girl scout cookies I hid from Zack during the whole chapter. (No, I did not eat them all) 

Please, people, do not take what I said seriously. It is meant to be a joke. Haha. See? I'm laughing. No, I do not think Genesis is gay. I said that because I was random. I'm random like that. Haha.

Next chapter:

Safety pins and moose tracks! Updates and news about the seventeenth chapter. Cloud and Tifa return.


	16. Updates

Shibara1310 enters, holding a notebook close to her chest and a pencil grasped firmly in her other hand. She strolls casually over to a new, metal bar stool with a red cushion. Without any hesitation of any kind, she crawls onto the stool, crosses her ankles and opens her notebook.

Shibi: Hi! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've been doing other stories, school and art. Hopefully the guys won't forget me this time. Anywho, today we'll talk about updates, stories, later chapters, and school drama. And today we have a guest.

_Disclaimer:_ _Shibara1310 does not own FFVII, any spin offs, characters, or Pikachu._

* * *

Updates.

Shibi: Hey guys! Long time, no talk.

Zack: Pssh, you got that –beep- straight.

Genesis: I take it the beeper is still installed?

Zack: -Beep!-

Shibi: Well, if it annoys you so much, how about you stop swearing? Have you ever thought that maybe that will help?

Zack:…Whatever…

Shibi: Anyways, sorry it took me forever to update!

Zack: Yeah, what took you so long?

Shibi: School, writing, and art.

Pikachu: Pika!

Shibi: And taking care of Pikachu.

Zack: Oh.

Shibi: Yeah…Well, today we are announcing updates, blah, blah, blah, school drama, what's going on with me, which isn't much at all, and then Crisis Core. Woot!

Zack: 'Woot'? What is 'woot'?

Shibi: I dunno. I like it.

Genesis: So, what are the updates?

Shibi: Oh! Next chapter, we are having three special guests as a request. Ahem…it's a secret!

Zack: Great…it better not be three Pikachu clones or rabid fan girls. They messed up my hair last time!

Shibi:..There was never a last time.

Zack: Yes, there was! In the disclaimer of one of you chapters in another one of your stories!

Shibi: Oh! That one…well, the answer is no.

Zack: Thank God.

Shibi: Haha.

Genesis: How is school going by the way?

Shibi: Horribly.

Zack: That's good.

Shibi: I hate you.

Zack: Thank you.

Shibi: It's stupid! Fugly is scaring my friend, and I dunno what to do!

Genesis: How is he scaring your friend?

Shibi: He's stalking her.

-Awkward silence-

Zack: Seriously? Does he like her or something?

Shibi: No! He doesn't! It's all because she prank texted and prank called him. Now he's acting all psycho and I don't know what to do! And he brought up a very personal subject in front of a few kids.

Zack: What was it about?

Shibi: About our argument. Right in front of these guys! I've kept it a secret and told no one about it, but now he's talking about as if it was nothing. I hate him!

Zack: You have us to love!

Shibi:…

Genesis: I don't think that was a good time to say that…

Zack: Sorry…

Shibi: Well, I'm about to tell my principle about him.

Zack: You can't just tell the principle! That's like, being head of the school! She's the one in charge!

Shibi: I talk to her a lot. And she's not like other principles.

Genesis: Interesting…

Zack: How's that girl?

Shibi: What girl?

Zack: The one whom you hated a couple of months ago and ranted about her.

Shibi: Oh! Well, she's nice now. Fugly is mean to her because he talks about her behind her back.

Zack: How about you kick him in the –beep-?

Shibi: -slap!- I will not tolerate _that_ language, young man!

Zack: Ow…

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, -squeak!-

Zack: Shut it, Squeaky.

Pikachu: …

Shibi: Can we switch the subject, please?

All:…

Shibi: Good. I read a lemon the other day.

Zack:…you are gross.

Shibi: It was an accident!

Zack: How the heck was it an accident?! You see a fic, it should say rated 'M'. Then, on the disclaimer, there is usually a warning. If not, then when you get to that part, you should be able to know whether it's a lemon or not!

Shibi: There were no warnings!

Genesis: No warnings?

Shibi: No!

Zack: Okay, explain.

Shibi: I was looking for a cute Naminè and Axel fic. Well, I went on all ratings, so yeah. I never pay attention to what it's rated. The summary was okay. The disclaimer was okay. It was too speedy, though…there wasn't any detail at all. Anywho, I was half asleep. So when I was reading it, I wasn't paying much attention. And then 'bam!' It was so quick, and I felt really sick afterwards, too.

Zack: Wow…poor Shibi.

Genesis: Our apologies.

Shibi: I was so disturbed! I didn't read the rest, which was good.

Zack: You like Kingdom Hearts fics?

Shibi: Der. I've been reading them for ages now! I love that game!

Zack: Great. You're going to abandon the FFVII fandom and leave us for Kingdom Hearts…I understand, really…I guess I wasn't good enough to maintain your interest…

Shibi: Shut up, emo! Of course I'm still obsessed with FFVII! I'm dying for Crisis Core to come out!

Genesis: Speaking of which, has my English voice been announced to the world yet?

Shibi: No, not yet. Well, in Dirge of Cerberus it has, but in Crisis Core you're like ten years younger.

Genesis: Oh…

Shibi: Cheer up! Only three more days! Huzzah!

Zack: _I_ have a lot of pictures and clips of myself. –smirks-

Shibi: Yeah…it looks like you're molesting this monster in one picture of the game play…

Zack: O.O'

Genesis:…

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuuu?

Shibi: What?

Zack: WTF?! They make me look like I'm _molesting_ a freaking monster?! They're promoting bestiality! That is gross!

Shibi: Calm down, it was only one picture.

Zack: -Cries-

Shibi: What's wrong?

Zack: I'm too sexy to be molesting monsters!

Shibi: You are weird. That reminds me…

Genesis: What?

Shibi: Cloud and Tifa are back!

Zack brightens up: Really?!

Shibi: Really!

Immediately, Cloud and Tifa stroll in the dark room, linking arms together with Tifa's head rested against Cloud's shoulder. They look rather happy and tired at the same time…

Cloud: Hey…

Zack: What the –beep- took you so –beep- long?! Ugh!

Tifa: How rude! We were on our honeymoon!

Zack: Had so much fun, you didn't want to come back?

Tifa: -knocks out Zack-

Shibi: Hey! He's the secondary most important character of 'Pikachu Diaries'!

Tifa: He'll wake up soon enough. I'm leaving to unpack at the bar.

-Insert loads of fluffy talk exchanged between husband and wife. Something along the lines of 'hunny-munchins' and 'sugarcakes'...-

-Tifa leaves-

Shibi: I was too disgusted to quote what they said.

Cloud: Hey!

Shibi: Anywho, Pikachu, watch Zack until he wakes up, okay?

Pikachu: Pika!

Shibi: We have the results for the winner of the Hot Guys Awards.

Cloud: Oh! Is it me?

Shibi: Well, we have to see…

Genesis: I do not care who wins.

Shibi: Of course not, you weren't in the finals.

Genesis:…

Shibi: Don't worry; we're going to have a 'Girly Man Awards' in a couple of chapters. Maybe you'll place third or something.

Genesis: -Evil glare-

Shibi: Hey, you do look like a girl in that one scene in Crisis Core…

Genesis: Never mind that.

Cloud: Can we see who won? –taps foot impatiently-

Shibi: Fine.

Shibi whips out a pink envelope, causing the men to raise a few interested eyebrows. Carefully, Shibi opens the pink paper and draws out a single white card. Glancing at it, she smirks.

Shibi: And the winner is…Zack Fair!

Cloud: WHAT?! How can _he _win?! I'm the smexiest!

Shibi: True, but the votes are in.

Cloud: How did you have the votes?

Shibi: I posted a poll on my profile.

Cloud:…

Genesis: Congratulations, Zack.

Zack: -still knocked out-

Cloud: So what's the prize?

Shibi: The pride of being the sexiest man ever.

Cloud:...

Shibi: I lied. That, and a day at the spa.

Cloud: Oh, really? Mm, too bad Zack hates the spa…

Shibi: Yes, 'tis shame, isn't it? Especially when the ladies working there absolutely adore him.

Genesis: Hah.

Cloud: Heh.

Shibi: It creeps me out when you guys laugh.

Cloud: Hey, I have a cute laugh.

Shibi: Yes, you do.

Genesis: When will Zack wake up?

Shibi: Hmm…we could carry him to the spa at the end of the chapter! He's going to be like this for awhile…Tifa's got a mean punch.

Cloud: That's my girl.

Shibi: Yeah…Well, I have some news, hopefully you guys won't hate me.

Genesis: What?

Shibi: First of all, Yuffie and Kadaj have broke up. Yuffie is now dating Reno. Kadaj has a crush on Aeris, though she doesn't know this, and neither does Zack.

Cloud: Oh. Wow.

Shibi: Yeah, so don't tell Zack about Kadaj, okay? He'll kill him.

Genesis: You're secret is safe with us.

Shibi: Another thing is, Pichu was not able to make it.

Pikachu: Pika! PIKA! Pichu, pika, pika! –cries-

Shibi: Send your regards to poor Pikachu here.

Cloud: Sorry…

Genesis: Why isn't Pichu going to make it?

Shibi: The plane crashed in the ocean and Pichu is missing.

-Silence-

Shibi: Anyways, Sephiroth is…somewhere. He's going to come in a later chapter for the 'Girly Man Awards'. Rufus is gone forever, Vincent ran away with Shelke…And Yazoo is still at Man Camp. I haven't heard from him in awhile…

Genesis: Bummer.

Cloud: Why is he at Man Camp?

Shibi: I thought I already explained that?

Cloud: I wasn't here.

Shibi: Oh…well, Yazoo is proving himself to Yuffie because he's in love with her.

Cloud: Oh, how sweet.

Shibi: Yes! Now, we will have to be leaving soon.

Cloud: This wasn't much of a chapter…

Shibi: Don't worry! Next chapter will be. We get to see Zack's reaction at the spa.

Genesis: That reminds me…when is he going to propose to Aeris?

Shibi: After he kills Kadaj, of course.

Cloud: Wow.

Shibi: Yes. Now, cookies for every nice person! Girl scout cookies for Zack, and we'll see you guys soon!

* * *

-Next Chapter-

We torture Zack!


End file.
